Wizards in Phantom City
by TheIceRaven
Summary: After almost being discovering in New York, the Russo's move to Amity Park, thinking it would be a nice change of pace from The Big Apple but are proven wrong when they find themselves in the middle of Phantom and his enemies. Meanwhile Alex quickly befriends Danny and the two learn there's more than meets the eye. Danny/Alex
1. Chapter 1: Alex meets Danny

WIZARDS IN PHANTOM CITY

CHAPTER ONE: ALEX MEETS DANNY

"Ok, now we're all nice and comfortable in our new house." Jerry Russo said. Teresa, Jerry's wife, Justin and Max, Jerry's sons, smiled and nodded. Alex, Jerry's daughter, sighed while Harper, Alex's best friend, giggled.

Justin had just used his magic to set their new house up. See, the Russo's are a family of Wizards and supposed to remain secret but somehow rumors began to surface back in New York that they were sorcerers so Jerry decided to move them to a quiet little town in Ohio called Amity Park, hoping to get away from the excitement of a big city.

"I miss New York." Alex muttered. She missed her friends back in New York, although she had Harper, it wasn't the same. And tomorrow she had to start at a new high school called Casper High.

"We know. Come on, at least give it a chance here. You never know, you might meet someone really special here." Jerry persuaded.

"Fine." Alex relented. Jerry nodded and everyone went into the new 3-story house.

Jerry and Theresa had a room on the top floor while Justin and Max shared a room on the 2nd. Alex had her own room also on the second floor and Harper had a room in the basement.

After setting in a little bit more, Alex quickly got bored and decided to sit outside.

"I'm gonna go sit on the front stairs." Alex announced as she walked by her family who sat on the orange couch, murmuring there 'mph hums'.

Alex sighed as she walked out the door, the wind blowing her beautiful brown hair back as she stepped out and shut the door behind her. All was peaceful and calm as she looked around the night sky. She just sat there looking down at her purple t-shirt, wondering if this was the highlight of their road trip from New York until she heard shouting coming from above.

"Listen and listen good, Whelp. I will have you're pelt at the foot of my bed!" Shouted some robot-looking person, in a deep voice, floating on air. He had grey armor on with a green flaming Mohawk with matching eyes. The figure was surrounded in a blue-ish glow. Alex couldn't hold back a gag.

"Didn't we go this 2 days ago, Skulker? I thought for sure you'd bring back-up this time." Another floating person said. His voice was deep to, but had a lighter touch to it. They both had echoes to them though. This one was more human-like.

He had a black HAZMAT suit on with white gloves, belt and collar with a ghostly wisp where his legs should've been. He had snowy white hair that almost sparkled in the night and toxic green eyes that illuminated the air around him. He had a symbol on his chest that had a white 'D' with a black 'P' inside, like an insignia.

'He's kinda cute. A lot cuter than Mason.' Alex found she thinking and blushing instantly after.

"That, Ghost Child, is where you are wrong." Another echoing but hi-pitched voice said. This time the floating person had green skin with a green tail instead of legs. He wore a lab-coat almost as white as the boys hair and he had glowing red eyes and light white hair that stood straight up.

Behind him were 3 other floating figures.

One had flaming blue hair and pale skin and wore black make-up around her apple-green eyes. She wore a black rocker-chick outfit complete with one extra long black glove and a purple guitar slung around her waist.

The second and third were just green floating octopuses with giant red eyes, glaring at the insignia-wearing boy.

Alex had just processed what this lab-coated person said. 'Ghosts? Ghosts weren't real, right? But then again most people thought Wizard's weren't real either. If they are ghosts that explains the glowing and floating, but it looks like the White-haired boy and the others are fighting. Wonder why?' Alex thought.

"Technus, Ember and 2 Ectopuses? That's the best you got, Skulker?" The White-haired boy taunted. She had to admit; she was impressed with this 'Ghosts' confidence. He was outnumbered 5-to-1 and he wasn't fazed in the least.

"Think whatever you need to baby-pop, but tonight is the night the Great Danny Phantom will fall, and we'll go down in history as the ghosts defeated the Mighty halfa known as the Phantom." The rocker ghosts, she guessed Ember, said.

'So they are ghosts. Why do they hate this Phantom ghost so bad? And what in the Wizard World is a halfa?' Alex thought as she watched the ghosts start charging attacks. Not releasing though, they were still exchanging some kind of witty-banter.

"And getting the Amulet of Time that Clockwork gave you would be a big bonus." The lab-coated ghost, she assumed Technus, added.

She guessed he struck a cord because the ghost she assumed was Phantom stopped talking and shot a ray of green light at his chest that send him sailing to the ground in 1 hit.

'Nice power.' She thought as she watched the fight.

Phantom was good. He shot another ray, this time whiter and presumably powerful, at the duo of ghostly octopuses and they instantly dropped. Before anything else happened a blast of blue light sucked the 2 downed ghostly octopuses into a black thermos with white trim. He smirked as he capped it.

"You'll need more than that to defeat us, baby-pop!" Ember shouted, sending a giant pink fist towards Phantom that came from strumming her guitar.

"I have more than that." Phantom responded as he charged up a small ball of more green energy. The ball was thrown and it collided with the fist and caused an explosion.

Phantom obviously took this opportunity because a white glove socked Ember from the front before a missile hit Phantom in his mid-section. Phantom was given no time to respond because Skulker, the metal ghost she thought, followed by pulling out a large cannon-looking thing but instead of blasts it shot out a green net.

Phantom saw it coming and disappeared into the ground as the net landed exactly where he had been and Alex couldn't help but be a little relieved. Technus was back in the fight now because random T.V.'s that were glowing green were tackling Phantom who broke everyone with a punch or kick. It became more difficult when random cellphones, also glowing green, were shooting more green light at him.

"Not so hot now are you, Phantom?" Ember questioned as she used her flaming hair to send fireballs at the white-haired boy.

Phantom brought up a green wall that easily held off the onslaught of fire before he made the wall accelerate at Ember, slamming into her and tackling her to the floor. Phantom, making Skulker's missile's pass through his body turned and shot another green ball at Skulker that exploded on contact.

Before he could celebrate his victory Technus touched 2 broken telephone wires to either side of his torso as Phantom winced in pain. He surprised Alex by now crying out because she knew if she were he, she would've. Phantom used one hand to grab one of the wires before green energy started creeping up it and eventually reached Technus.

Said ghosts cried out in pain and dropped the wires that connected him and Phantom. Phantom turned around and swiftly kicked his side, kneeing his gut and punching his back, sending him down to the street.

Phantom sucked up all 3 downed ghosts into his thermos that matched his suit before smirking to himself as the voices swore revenge.

"Get in line, would ya?" Phantom responded as he capped his thermos and the white light disappeared.

Phantom then turned to Alex, surprising the young wizard.

"You okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" Phantom asked, generally concerned.

Alex nodded. Phantom looked surprised.

"You're not going to run away screaming about me being an evil ghost? Are you new in town?" Phantom asked jokingly.

"Why would people think you're evil? And I am new here. There are really ghosts here?" Alex responded, a little aggravated at the 'new in town joke'.

"No. Its just most people here think all ghosts are evil just because we're dead so when I help most people hate me, thinking I'm the bad guy. Really? Sorry didn't know that. And yes those, and me, are ghosts." Phantom responded.

Alex was surprised he picked up on her aggravation. Most people didn't.

"You don't seem evil to me, if that's any consolation. How did you know I was angry? A lot of people don't notice that." Alex commented.

"You learn a lot of things when reading people and listening to their voices are vital to your li-wellbeing." Phantom said, wincing slightly.

Alex nodded, letting his slip-up go in favor of introducing herself.

"I'm Alex Russo. My family just moved here from New York because we were almost dis- I mean because we got sick of the excitement in a big city." Alex said, mentally kicking herself for her almost slip-up.

"Nice to meet you Alex. I'm Danny Phantom, the resident 'Ghostly Hero' or 'Public Enemy #1' depending on who you ask." He said with a smile.

She couldn't help but smile in return. For a ghost he sure is sweet.

"So do you need help getting home because I've never seen a house for sale on this block?" Phantom said, pointing at the ground.

Only then did Alex realize she wondered away from her steps and ended up right below the fight she witnessed. Still trying to process how this happened, she nodded.

"What's your address? I'll take you home. If you want." Phantom said, adding the last part quickly as he stuck out his hand.

"I don't remember my address here yet but if I could see my house I'd recognize it." Alex said, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"That's fine. I've got all night." Phantom said, gesturing again with his hand.

Alex smiled. She took his hand without a second thought and he floated up above the houses. Alex gasped at the sight. Most of the houses didn't have any lights on so there was a perfect view of the starry night sky. Without thinking she pulled herself closer to Phantom so his harm was around her waist, keeping her floating as she looked out at the city.

"So, which way?" Phantom asked. Alex pulled out of her moment and pointed to a house 2 blocked north. Phantom nodded as they gently soared towards it.

Before she knew it Phantom had set her down in front of her steps with a smile as he spoke.

"Here we are. Okay, I gotta go put these guys in the Ghost Zone now but who knows, maybe I'll see you again." Phantom said, removing his hand from her waist.

"I look forward to it." Alex said with a smile. She smiled wider as she watched him fly away, much faster than he had with her, his snowy white hair blowing in the wind.

She couldn't stop smiling as she walked up her steps and into her house, revealing her family hadn't moved since she left. Before she could even question herself she spoke.

"Dad? What do you know about ghosts?" Alex asked, smiling slightly. Half at Phantom, and half at her dads face when he realized she asked to learn.

LINEBREAK

Danny flew through the air, not at top speed, but fast enough so his parents wouldn't notice his absence. He had just expected Skulker not Ember, Technus and Ectopuses. Then that Alex girl he sensed watching the fight showed up and they talked. She surprised him by not being afraid of him, attacking him or praising him. That alone was enough for him to like her but her being as pretty as she was was a huge bonus.

He could sense she was hiding something as well, maybe even as big a secret as his. He could tell because he caught her slip up about leaving New York and how she quickly covered with a reasonable explanation. He also couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was probably starting Casper High tomorrow.

Danny landed in his room at FentonWorks and let his familiar rings of light appear and they washed over him, like the thousands of other times before.

As the rings split they traveled in different directions changing his appearance. His HAZMAT suit became a baggy white T-shirt with red trim and baggy blue jeans. His hair changed from snowy white to midnight black and his toxic green eyes changed to an electric blue color.

Danny let out an exhausted groan as he phased through the floor twice into the lab, emptied the thermos and walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Danny, your lucky. Mom and dad just went to bed." Jazz, his big sister, informed him before questioning which ghost he fought.

"Skulker. He also brought Ember, Technus and some Ectopuses for backup. Nothing I couldn't handle though. Although those power cable's are going to leave a nasty scar." Danny explained, subconsciously running his hand over the left side of his abdomen where 1 cable touched.

"Power cables? Did Technus electrocute you? Do you need help?" Jazz asked worriedly as she tried to look at the injured area.

"It's fine. The electrocution wasn't as bad as the Portal or Vlad's cloning chamber." Danny explained. Jazz winced a little but let it go as Danny climbed the stairs.

Danny flopped into bed as he drifted into a well-deserved sleep, his last thoughts about seeing Alex at school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Alex's First Day

WIZARDS IN PHANTOM CITY

CHAPTER TWO: ALEX'S FIRST DAY

The following morning Danny walked to school by himself since Jazz didn't have to be in for another half hour and Sam and Tucker live closer to school he said he'd just meet them there.

He walked for a little while only being attacked by Kelmper this morning and only Youngblood and 2 unfamiliar level 2 ghosts last night.

He was still tired though because apparently Youngblood's parrot can also turn into a freaking dinosaur. Danny met Sam and Tucker outside school sooner than he thought due to only Kelmper.

"We have a new girl starting here today and she looks to be out age." Danny informed his friends.

"How do you know?" Sam asked, slightly annoyed.

"I met her last night after Skulker and his backup ambushed me. I helped her home and she told me she was new in town." Danny explained but wished he hadn't when Sam threw a fit at the word 'ambush'.

"Why does she get so worried? She doesn't do anything but sit there and tell us what to do?" Phantom spoke inside Danny's head.

That had been happening a lot lately. Ever since he had accidently split himself with his dad's invention and re-merged there had been 2 people inside his head. Fenton and Phantom were both him but they were both in his head at the same time all the time. It wasn't an evil presence and he wasn't going crazy he just had 2 consciences.

"_I know what your saying but she's just trying to help." _Fenton replied back.

Danny knew his subconscious was right. Sam had been a lot more annoying recently. She was always fussing over every little thing that happened Ghost-related, telling him he was doing everything wrong and nagging him to do something else.

"Sam calm down, I'm okay. Let's just get to class." Danny said, cutting off Sam's rant.

Sam sighed annoyed but complied and started walking into the building as Tucker turned to Sam.

"Is it just me, or is she being even more over-protective than usual?" Tucker asked. Danny just nodded in response as they started in the direction Sam left.

As the duo came through the doors Danny saw the girl from last night. Alex. She had on a red T-shirt with white jeans on and brown boots. Her long brown hair was down to her shoulders and she was looking down at her schedule.

Danny nudged Tucker's side and pointed at her, telling him this was the girl he saw. Not surprisingly Tucker's eyes widened at how pretty she looked.

"Need some help?" Danny offered as he and Tucker approached her. She looked up and smiled at them. Danny just noticed her eyes were brown.

"Sure. You look more friendly than muscles and full-of-herself over there." Alex responded, looking over at Dash and Paulina. Danny and Tucker snickered at her attitude.

"I'm Danny Fenton and this is my best friend Tucker Foley." Danny introduced and continued before Tucker could do his cheesy pick-up line. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex Russo. My family just moved here from New York." Alex introduced, shaking the boy's hands. She couldn't help but feel Danny was familiar from somewhere.

"New York? Do you have a big family like those T.V. shows say most New Yorkers have?" Tucker asked excitedly as Danny and Alex chuckled.

"Actually yes. I have an older brother Justin, a younger brother Max and my best friend Harper who lives with us. They're all starting here too." Alex confirmed.

"Cool, I only have an older sister and Tuck's an only child." Danny said as he reached for Alex's schedule.

"That's not true, you might as well be my brother because blood or not you're stuck with me." Tucker joked as he elbowed Danny's arm.

Alex missed the wince Danny tried to hide when Danny's arm hit the spot the power cable connected to, but she could tell the 2 were extremely close just knowing them for 5 minutes.

"Looks like you have all but 1 class with me and all but 2 with Tuck. And you only have 2 with Sam." Danny said, handing her back her schedule.

"Who's Sam?" Alex asked.

"I am." Said a new voice. Danny and Tucker turned to see the Goth girl standing there with a smile but both boys knew it was faked.

"Alex, that's Sam. Sam this is Alex, she's new here." Danny introduced praying Sam wouldn't go all 'jealous mode' on Alex.

"Fat chance, Fenton. She just won't stop no matter how much we don't respond to her pointless flirting. I've known her for about 10 minutes and I like Alex just as much as I do Sam." Phantom said from his head.

"_I know what you mean. Alex seems a lot less jealous than Sam. Why am I still talking to you, I might have to stop a cat-fight here!" _Fenton replied as he returned to the real world.

Danny sighed in relief when Sam was merely glaring at Alex rather than swinging but his relief soon faded when he realized she was attached to his right arm.

"Look, the first class we have is Mr. Chain's Chemistry class and his room is on the other side of the school so we better get going." Danny said, pulling his arm out of Sam's vice-like grip and stepping on the other side of Tucker.

"I know where that's at but I have to go to my locker first so you guys go ahead." Alex said. She was lying of course because she had noticed Max in a classroom waving his wand around.

"Ok, see you there." Danny said as he and his friends walked away. Alex almost missed the disappointment in his voice as he walked away.

Alex had barged into the room she saw Max in and shouted.

"Max put your wand away!"

Max responded immediately by screaming and holding his hands in front of him. Max sighed in relief once he realized that it was only his big sister who yelled at him and ran a hand through his brown hair before speaking.

"Sorry Alex but mom packed me an apple with my lunch and I wanted a candy bar." Max said depressingly.

"If I get you a candy bar promise me you'll be more careful?" Alex asked with a sigh and Max nodded enthusiastically.

LINEBREAK

"It's okay guys it's only a level 3." Danny said to Tucker and Sam right after his ghost sense went off.

Tucker nodded right away, understanding Danny didn't want them all to be late but Sam was annoyed.

"Danny what if you get hurt? Won't you need backup? You don't exactly make the best decisions." Sam pushed but before Danny could respond Tucker cut in.

"Sam, relax he says it's a level 3! Danny is a level 11 remember?" Tucker said expertly.

Before anything else could be said, Danny slipped into the boy's bathroom that he and Skulker broke and the school is too cheap to fix and transformed. Danny, in Phantom form, phased through the celling and took off flying south of the school where his ghost sense indicated the ghost was.

When he got there he saw a green rat the size of a human walking on 2 legs. It had bucked teeth and a long pink tail complete with beady red eyes looking intently at him as he appeared.

"Ok ratso, time to go back to the sewers where you belong!" Danny said to the attacker and got a growl in response.

The rat pounced at Danny who expertly let the rat phase through him. Danny turned around to see the rat land and shot an Ecto-blast at the rat's back.

This served to frustrate the rat because it's teeth started glowing green as the rat swiftly turned around and sunk his glowing teeth into Danny's arm.

Danny let out a small yelp of pain before channeling some Ecto-energy into his arm, effectively forcing the rat to go flying back and crashing into a lamppost.

"Ok, time to go back home ratso!" Danny called, sucking the rat into his thermos.

"Better get back before Chain's class starts." Danny muttered to himself before flying away back to Casper High.

Danny landed in the closet down the hall from Chain's classroom, transformed back into Fenton and made a mad dash down the hall, and was surprised to see Alex doing the same from the other end of the hallway.

The two fourteen-year-olds approached the classroom at the same exact time. Although not before the late bell rang. The duo was met with a stern glare from the teacher upon opening the door.

"Mrs. Russo, you're not making a very good impression young lady. Mr. Fenton you're late again? Care to tell me why?" Their teacher asked.

"Sorry-" Alex started before Danny cut her off.

"Mr. Chain, can't you give her a break this time? She's new here so she probably just got lost. Besides that she could have been being careful in case a ghost came." Danny said, shocking everyone. Mostly because the only excuse anyone's every heard from him is 'I fell' and 'Can I go to the bathroom?'

Chain seemed to think for a second before responding.

"Fine. Mrs. Russo your tardiness will be overlooked due to the fact that you're new to the city." Alex sighed with relief and Danny smiled a bit before he continued. "Mr. Fenton, however, you will serve a detention later today for yours." At that most of the class broke out into giggles.

Danny sighed and nodded, but didn't sit yet knowing he was going to be asked more questions. Alex looked confused.

'Why would he pick up for me and not himself? And I owe him one for that and I'm going to kill Max later since he made me late by asking for 7 different kinds of chocolate bars.' Alex thought as she too stood in the front of the class.

"Mrs. Russo, why were you late to class?" Chain asked, turning back to her.

Deciding to go on what Danny said, she answered,

"I got lost on the way." She lied, looking around and saw the snickers through the class. Chain nodded and turned to Danny.

"What about you, Mr. Fenton? What will be your excuse of the day?" Chain asked sarcastically.

Alex had the weird feeling that this is a regular occurrence.

"I fell in the hallway." Danny lied lamely as he looked around the room. Chain sighed, the class went from giggling to laughing loudly and Alex stood there confused.

"Of course you did. Since you didn't even care enough to tell me the truth, you shall take Mrs. Russo's detention also, unless you want her to keep it. Or you can tell me where you really where and we can forget both detentions. " Chain declared, trying to get the truth about where Danny actually was.

The entire class laughed even harder at Danny's expense except Alex who looked at Danny fearfully, expecting him to give the detention back to her. Danny just sighed loudly again before answering.

"No thanks. I'll take both, besides we all know I'll be there again tomorrow anyway." Danny answered, shocking everyone.

"Very well, Mr. Fenton you owe me two detentions, today and tomorrow. Mrs. Russo you are off the hook. Now then, take your seats." Chain said, waving his arm to the desks.

They nodded and Danny went to his usual desk in the back of the class and Alex sat next to him, partly because she wanted to thank him and partly because he was the only person she knew in this class.

"Hey, Danny. Thanks for that. I'm sure my parents wouldn't appreciate me getting into trouble on my first day here." Alex whispered as she sat down.

"No problem. Besides, being late is my thing." Danny replied with a small smile.

Alex smiled back in response before turning her attention to the teacher.

Chemistry passed uneventful for Danny and Alex, aside from Danny's bite mark still bleeding occasionally and before long it was lunchtime.

"Wait till Sam sees this bite mark on our arm. You know she'll yell and tell us it wouldn't have happened if she came with us." Phantom said inside his head.

"_I know. I wish she would just stop worrying so much. And stopping the flirting and jealousy would be a big help." _Fenton spoke back.

"And maybe she could stop being a bitch to every girl we talk to because jealous or not, it's annoying. Also she could stop the nagging about our hero complex and telling us we can't save everyone but then turning around and telling us to do something." Phantom continued.

They were so wrapped up in conversation they didn't realize they were already at the cafeteria so they stopped talking and went to their usual table where Tuck and Sam were already sitting.

"Hey Danny, any other ghosts attack?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Just some ghost rat earlier but nothing since. I'm expecting one pretty soon though because my mornings are never really this quiet." Danny answered.

"Ghost rat? Oh no, did it bite you? Are you ok? Do you need me to-" Sam started rambling before she was cut off? Tucker rolled his eyes at Sam.

"I'm fine. Nothing big happened except getting bit a little." Danny answered, showing his friends his wound.

Tucker winced a little but otherwise was okay, Sam almost flipped out screaming about how this wouldn't have happened if she had been there and Phantom couldn't hold back a chuckle in their mind.

"Hey Danny, there's Alex! Call her over." Tucker said, stopping Sam mid-rant.

Danny nodded relieved and turned around to see Tucker was right, Alex had just entered the room. Danny and Tucker started waving her over and as soon as she saw them she started walking over.

LINEBREAK

Alex had just walked into the cafeteria, grateful for the day being half over and she noticed that Danny and Tucker were gesturing for her to sit with them and that Sam girl.

As she was walking over some Hispanic girl wearing a pink T-shirt cut her off before she could reach Danny's table.

"Hola. I'm Paulina, the number one most popular girl in the school and I was wondering if you wanted to sit at our table." She said in a bubblegum voice. Then she looked at Danny's table and back to Alex and continued. "The COOL table?" Paulina finished with a smile.

Alex could tell the smile was fake though. She had seen enough evil people to tell that this girl was far from the nice girl she tried to show herself as.

"No thanks. I was just gonna go sit over there with my friends." Alex said, motioning to Danny. Paulina scowled.

"Those losers? Seriously? Everyone knows those three are freaks! Why do you think everyone calls them 'Freak Trio'?" Paulina asked angrily.

Alex was a little taken back by this. Danny seemed normal to her so far and she didn't see anything wrong with his friend Tucker aside from his Techno-obsession. She didn't know about Sam though.

"So what? I want to sit over there." Alex stated again.

"You don't just reject me, chica! I'm number 1 around here." Paulina said to Alex.

"Yeah. Ok then. I'm just gonna go over there." Alex said again moving past Paulina and making her way over to Danny.

"Hey guys." Alex said, sitting next to Danny and across from Sam.

Danny quickly retracted his arm and put it under the table, as he still hadn't moved it since he showed Tucker and Sam his rat bite.

"Hey Alex." Danny and Tucker chorused and Sam just nodded.

"How was your Geometry class? Did you know anyone there?" Danny asked, because Geometry was the only class he and Alex had not together.

"No, I just moved here yesterday. The only people I know are you guys." Alex said, taking a bite of her food.

"Aww, that makes me feel special." Tucker announced holding his hand over his heart in mock sincerness. Danny and Alex chuckled and Sam growled.

"So Danny, how's your parent's new invention work? Did you get to see it yet?" Sam asked, annoyed she was left out of the conversation.

"Invention? What do your parents do?" Alex questioned, turning to him. Danny and Tucker hesitated and Sam smirked, thinking she too would leave after learning Danny's parents' jobs.

"They, ah, they hunt ghosts." Danny said quietly and Tucker looked sympathetically at him, knowing this was the reason most people thought they were weird.

"Seriously? That's so cool! My parents just ran a food place back in New York." Alex said, getting a little excited. Danny and Tucker looked relieved and Sam looked angry.

"Yea, I know it's a little weird but here in Amity Park, the Ghost Capital of the World, you need all the help you can get." Danny answered.

"Look, as genius as they are, we all know the Fenton's don't do as well as Phantom does around here." Tucker said, praising his friend.

"Phantom? As in Danny Phantom?" Alex questioned them.

"Yea who else? Here in Amity he's a hero. He saves the town from the Ghosts that attack us." Tucker answered.

"Really? I met him last night. I saw him fighting like 5 other Ghosts in the sky." Alex told them.

"Well get used to it because it'll happen a lot more." Danny said, staring at his food.

"So Danny, were you late this morning?" Sam asked Danny, trying to get back in the conversation.

"Yea. Just by a second too. Actually we both were." Danny said with a small laugh looking at Alex.

"You too? Why were you late?" Sam questioned, obviously jealous. Alex looked at Danny for a second, as if debating on telling her until Danny nodded.

"I got lost on the way." Alex said, looking down.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going this morning." Sam questioned suspiciously. Danny answered for her before Alex could speak.

"She probably thought she did. It's a pretty big school, Sam, especially if you're new." Danny replied.

"Yea I still get lost once in a while." Tucker joked, causing Danny and Alex to start laughing and Tucker chuckled at his joke while Sam was just getting annoyed.

Suddenly Danny stopped laughing when a wisp of cold air came from his mouth and he instantly jumped up.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Danny announced as he dashed off not waiting for a response.

"Does that happen a lot?" Alex asked Tucker. Tucker just nodded to her before h started eating his lunch.

Before anything else could happen, a white and black blur smashed into the wall of the cafeteria before Desiree phased in the opposite wall.

"The Amulet of Time, Ghost Child! Give it to me!" Desiree shouted at the boy on the floor.

"Not on your afterlife, Desiree! Clockwork gave it to me for a reason!" Phantom responded as he floated up from the floor.

"Look! It's the Ghost Boy!" Shouted Paulina in her annoying bubblegum voice. Everyone gasped except Alex, Tucker and Sam who rolled their eyes.

"Then I guess I'll just take it from you!" Desiree announced as she shot at Phantom.

"Right, because you're better than Skulker? He brought backup last night and he still went back to the Ghost Zone." Phantom told her as he ducked under her punch.

Desiree didn't respond but instead shot balls of Ecto-energy at Phantom. Phantom expertly dodged them all while gathering energy in his hands and followed by shooting an Ecto-blast at her stomach. Before anything could happen a blast of pink energy shot Phantom in the back, knocking him against the wall.

"Stay where you are Phantom!" Yelled a new voice. Everyone turned to the doorway to see the Red Huntress and everyone groaned simultaneously except Alex, who was clueless.

"I'll see you in the Zone, Phantom." Desiree announced, sucking herself into Phantom's thermos.

"I see how it is, right when someone who doesn't send you home comes you leave me hanging!" Phantom shouted at his thermos.

"Look Red, I don't have time for this." Phantom said, getting up.

"I said freeze!" Red yelled shooting again but this time she only hit his arm.

"Watch it! You're gonna hurt someone with that thing!" Phantom announced, holding his left arm.

"I was trying." Red said. Phantom apparently had enough because he simply phased through the celling leaving an angry hunter behind.

After the Red Huntress left in a rage, the lunchroom calmed back down to ordinary levels.

"Does that happen a lot too?" Alex asked, turning back to Tucker and Sam.

"More often than you'd think." Tucker answered plainly. Before Alex could ask another question further Danny came back.

"What'd I miss?" Danny asked his friends as he sat down.

"A ghost just attacked! You guys were right it does happen a lot. I've been here for 2 days and that's the second one I've seen." Alex told them.

"That's Amity Park for you." Danny said dryly.

Suddenly the bell rang again, telling the kids it was time for class again. As Danny and his friends were getting up a familiar taunt was heard.

"Hey, Fen-turd! I just got a D on my History test so I'll be taking it out on my favorite punching bag!" Dash announced walking past Alex, Tucker and Sam to Danny.

"Seriously?" Danny asked.

He received no answer because Dash just picked him up by his collar and punched him in his gut. Alex, Tucker and Sam winced as Dash proceeded to drop Danny on the floor and walk away like nothing happened.

"That's like the 4th time today I've ended up on the floor and it's only been half a day." Danny muttered as he got to his feet.

"4? I've had most classes with you I haven't seen you fall down at all." Alex informed him as she helped him up.

Danny put 1 arm over Alex and 1 over Tucker to hold himself upright first then he answered.

"Never mind. Lets just get to class." Danny told her and they all nodded.

As they were walking Alex noticed what looked like a bite mark on Danny's arm and a burn mark that covered from his wrist to his elbow.

"Where'd you get these, Danny?" Alex asked, curiously.

"I fell down." Danny replied after hesitating a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yea, I'll be ok." Danny told her, smiling a bit.

"Why is it so much less annoying when she asks us if we're ok?" Phantom asked.

Fenton just shrugged in response, not having an actual answer because truth-be-told he was also wondering that same thing.

The 4 friends arrived at their History class soon after and the teacher was shocked Danny was on time today.

Danny, Sam and Tucker took their usual seats in the back of the room and Alex followed them. Luckily since it was the back row it was pretty empty to Alex sat between Danny and Tucker.

Rather than pay attention to the lesson Danny retreated into his head.

"_So what do you think Alex is hiding? She's obviously hiding something because we both know she didn't get lost this morning."_ Fenton said to Phantom.

"I don't know, Fenton. We have to find out though, what if she's another ghost hunter? We could be in trouble if she has a knack for it like Valerie did." Phantom answered.

"_I doubt Vlad would send Ghost Hunting equipment to Alex considering Alex doesn't even hate ghosts like Val did. Also considering I'm pretty sure he's regretting hiring Valerie anyway." _

"Speaking of our fruit-loop, what do you think he's planning? We haven't heard from him in a while so something must be coming."

"_I know what you mean, I've been expecting something soon too. I think he might make a move on the Amulet that Clockwork gave us. The Amulet of Time has the power to control time, to a lesser extent than Clockwork's Tower, so it's pretty powerful. And small, powerful and effective is exactly what Vlad specializes in." _

"Good theory, Fenton. If anything his next play will be after the Amulet so right now we can only be ready. What do you think he'll do with the Amulet if he gets it?"

"_Probably go back in time and meet Maddie before Jack does so he can have a shot." _

"You called them 'Maddie and Jack' too? Why the sudden change from 'Mom and Dad'?"

"_It's just that they don't really do anything parent-like besides tell me to get my grades up. Hell Jazz and us are the ones who do the shopping, Jazz cleans and we do the cooking. Maddie and Jack tinker in the lab working on things to kill us."_

"Fair enough. I never considered them my parents anyway but hearing you do it makes me feel better knowing I'm not the only part of us that's pissed at getting shot at."

"_I hear that. I've been meaning to ask you something, by the way." _Fenton said to Phantom.

"What is it, dude?" Phantom asked.

"_Can we go see Frostbite later today? I want to see if we can learn how to make ice weapons." _

"Sure we can. That'd be pretty cool to have an ice scythe or an ice sword."

The bell ringing and Alex pulling him up from his chair shook Danny from his conversation with himself.

"Are you okay, Danny? You've been spaced out since the beginning of class." Alex told him. Sam looked like she was going to blow a fuse and Tucker just nodded.

"Yea, I'm okay. I guess I'm just tired." Danny answered as they began walking.

"Whose class are we in next, Danny?" Alex asked.

"Lancer's and that's our last class of the day. Then we can go home." Danny told her.

"You can't go home yet, Danny! We're going to Nasty Burger, remember?" Sam told him in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yea. Forgot about that." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's 'Nasty Burger'?" Alex asked Danny.

"It's where most teenagers like to hang out after school. Wanna come with us?" Danny replied, earning an eager nod from Tucker and a scowl from Sam.

"Can we please un-invite Sam because right now she's being really un-cool." Phantom said from Danny's head.

Fenton just rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I'll have to check with my parents first but sounds cool." Alex told them.

Danny was about to answer when his ghost sense went off again.

"Seriously? I just put Desiree back! Who else is out?" Phantom complained.

"_We better go find out. More and more ghosts have been coming for the Amulet." _Fenton answered.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." Danny said as they approached Lancer's room.

Before anything else could be said Danny shoved Alex, Tucker and Sam into Mr. Lancer's room as he ran past it and into the familiar 'Haunted' boys bathroom that nobody else uses.

Danny quickly transformed and flew towards the town.

LINEBREAK

Alex was sitting in her desk in Mr. Lancer's class next to Tucker as she looked around, trying to see if Danny had come back.

She didn't know why but she really liked Danny. A lot better then anyone back in New York and she couldn't explain why she was so excited to hang out with Danny and Tucker after school. Sam, however, not so much.

She felt an odd sense of disappointment when she realized he still wasn't there. Alex looked out the window next and saw the town's local hero Danny Phantom fighting with some biker ghost right outside the classroom.

Without warning alarms flared and green lights flashed through the classroom and Lancer took everyone out of the room until they were all behind the school.

Alex turned to Tucker.

"What was that?" She asked him curiously.

"That was the Ghost Alarm. It sounds whenever Phantom is fighting a ghost too close to the school. Lot's of other places have them too like the supermarkets, schools, office buildings and even the airplanes that land here regularly have 'em. Comes in handy at times but most of the time it's just plain annoying." Tucker explained, trying to block out the blaring alarms.

"Wow. This place is a bigger magnet for trouble than I am." Alex muttered. However over the alarms nobody heard her.

"Come on, Johnny did you really have to use Shadow right away?" Said a green haired ghost towards the ghost driving their motorcycle.

"Sorry Kitty, I panicked! You know I don't stand a chance against Phantom!" Johnny replied.

"You got that right, biker-boy. So how about we do this the easy way and nobody gets hurt." Phantom said, appearing in front of their bike with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The bike came to an immediate stop and Johnny spoke awkwardly.

"Hey, Phantom, Old buddy, old pal old friend of mine. How bout instead of the Ecto-rays you just go straight to the thermos?" Johnny said in a high voice.

"My big bad protector everybody!" Kitty shouted sarcastically causing everyone to start laughing.

"Tell everyone that they're not getting the Amulet of Time because they'll have to go through me to get it!" Phantom said angrily as he sucked the 'attacking' ghosts into his thermos.

"Phantom, hold it right there! Stay still so we can blast you apart molecule by molecule!" Said a large man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Calm down Jack, we'll get him this time!" Said another person in a jumpsuit although this time blue and female.

"Who are they?" Alex whispered to Tucker.

"They're the Fenton's. Danny's mom and dad and they hunt ghosts because they think all ghosts are evil." Tucker explained.

"But Phantom is good?" Alex said back.

"Tell that to the Fenton's and you'll get off on the wrong foot so if you're gonna be hanging around with Danny, Sam and me you have to learn how to avoid ghost-talk with them. They get a little excited." Tucker explained. Before Alex could respond Phantom spoke up.

"Right, because I'll voluntarily subject myself to painful experiments under the care of the people who try to attack me everyday. That'll happen." Phantom said sarcastically before he vanished into thin air.

"That blasted Ghost-Kid!" Jack said depressed as he and Maddie walked away from the scene.

After herding the kids back into the school like cattle Alex looked around Mr. Lancer's room again trying to find Danny, but to no avail.

"Is everyone present? Nobody was injured in the Ghost attack right?" Lanced called out to the class and was met 'we're fine' as an answer from the entire class.

"Now then onto Lesson 3-" Lancer started before he was interrupted by the familiar sound of a slamming door and a panting Danny Fenton.

Danny was slumped against the door panting slightly with his eyes closed and head back. His shirt had sets of 3 claw marks all over it but the most noticeable was set of 3 claw marks that went from his right shoulder down to the bottom left of his shirt exposing 3 lines of skin.

"What happened to you, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked expectantly.

Alex gasped lightly at the teen as he finally pushed himself up from leaning on the door. There was blood on the bad of his shirt despite no claw marks on the back.

"I fell down on my way back into the building." Danny excused lamely.

The class broke into laughter, minus Alex, Tucker and Sam, and Lancer rolled his eyes.

"I'd give you a detention if I thought you didn't have one already." Lancer said dryly and Danny took his seat between the window and Alex's desk.

"Stupid Shadow. He got a cheap shot." Alex heard Danny mutter as he sat down, looking at his torn shirt.

"What Shadow? Did someone do that to you?" Alex asked concerned for Danny.

"No, nobody did this to me I just fell down again. It's like a stampede getting back into the school after a Ghost attacks." Danny told her.

"I could tell. Did you see you parents? They were here earlier shooting at Phantom." Alex told him and this time she noticed how he froze up.

"Yea, they say he's a menace here but most people know that he's only trying to help." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think he's okay. He helped me home last night and he didn't seem evil like your parents say." Alex said to him.

"Mrs. Russo and Mr. Fenton! Care to tell the class what you're privately discussing!" Lancer bellowed at them.

For what felt like the thousandth time today the class broke out into giggles at Alex and Danny.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." Alex mumbled.

"Yea, Sorry Mr. Lancer, I was just explaining Ghost Alarms to Alex so she would know what to do when the next one goes off." Danny lied smoothly.

"Very well, Mr. Fenton. Your disturbance will be excused this time. Just don't let it happen again." Lancer said with a sigh.

Alex looked at Danny, wide eyed at the fact that he had just saved her from detention twice in one day. Nobody did that at her old school. Danny just turned to her, gave her a wink and turned back around.

"Maybe I don't miss New York as much as I thought." Alex murmured with a smile.

LINEBREAK

4 o' clock hit and detention was over. Danny exited the all-too-familiar seat in detention and walked to Nasty Burger to meet Alex, Sam and Tucker.

Danny walked into his favorite fast-food place and saw his friends, sister and some people he didn't know at their regular booth.

"Hey Danny, over here!" Alex waved when she saw him enter. Danny smiled at her as he began walking towards them.

"Danny this is my older brother Justin and little brother Max and this is my best friend Harper. Justin, Max, Harper, this is Danny." Alex introduced, motioning to a tall black haired boy, long brown haired boy and redheaded girl respectively.

"Hey, I see you met my friends and sister." Danny said, waving to Sam, Tucker and Jazz. The Russo's nodded.

"Yea we all came right after school. Apparently Justin and Jazz became good friends." Alex answered.

"I would've been here sooner but I served both detentions today instead of 1 today and 1 tomorrow." Danny said, finally sitting down.

"How did you get 2 detentions and Alex didn't even get 1?" Justin asked, suspiciously.

"I was late to two of my classes today. Why would Alex get detention, as far as I know she didn't do anything?" Danny said with a small, knowing smile that Alex knew was directed at her.

"So Justin, would you guys like to come over for dinner? I'm sure my parent's wouldn't mind." Jazz asked sweetly.

"I guess we could. Could my parent's come? We aren't exactly completely set up yet." Justin told her.

"Sure they can, the more the merrier!" Jazz said loudly.

"Right, that's because she doesn't have to cook." Danny muttered to Alex, who broke into giggles.

"I would cook, Danny but we both know how that turned out." Jazz replied, having heard Danny's muttering.

"Why don't your parents cook?" Max asked the siblings.

"The last time my mom cooked Danny and I had to fight our dinner back into the fridge." Jazz said, as she and Danny shuddered and everyone else started laughing.

"And when my dad cooked he started a fire." Danny said.

"So? Sometimes that happens." Harper tried to reason.

"He was making cereal so nothing bad could happen." Danny continued and earned more laughs.

"Okay, we'll be there. How's 5 sound?" Justin asked. Everyone nodded but Sam.

"I can't do five my parents are dragging my to my aunt's for the weekend right after I go home." Sam said randomly.

"I don't remember inviting you-" Jazz started before Danny cut her off.

"You have dinner with us all the time though so it's okay to miss 1. How about you Tuck? You gonna come over too?" Danny asked.

"I can try but I can't give a definite answer until I hear whether my mom is serving steak tonight." Tucker answered, drooling at the thought of his mother's home cooked steak.

"Okay, you guys can stay but if I'm cooking for 10 I have to get started now. Jazz why don't you stay with them so they know the way." Danny said as he stood up.

"Sure. You guys can go home and tell your parents then I can take you all back." Jazz said, looking around for a positive response.

"Sounds great. Danny won't you need help cooking for 10 people?" Justin asked the blue-eyed boy.

"Maybe but I'm sure I'll be fine. As long as no ghost comes." Danny said to them.

"Man, I'm really starting to like it here! Ghost attacks are so exciting!" Harper cried. The Russo's gave here look that said 'are you serious' while Team Phantom looked amazed.

"I think New Yorkers handle ghosts better than most Amity residence considering Alex didn't freak either." Tucker said as he sipped his drink.

"Neither did Justin." Jazz commented.

"Neither did Max." Max added as everyone just looked blankly at him.

"Anyway. I'm going to go start dinner. See you there in an hour." Danny said as he started walking away. He got all the way to the doors when he heard Alex calling to him.

"Danny! Would it be okay if I came with you? I'm not a big fan of walking and it seems easier to me if I just go straight to your house." Alex said honestly.

"Sure. Besides I don't like walking more than necessary either." Danny said as they exited the fast-food place together.

LINEBREAK

"Okay, so come on Jazz we can go home and get my parents and meet Danny and Alex." Justin said as he, Max, Harper and Jazz stood up.

"Yeah, sounds good. Tucker I might see you later and Sam has a good weekend." Jazz said as she and the Wizard gang exited the Burger joint.

"I hate Alex." Sam muttered to Tucker once everyone was gone.

"You do not. You're just jealous that her and Danny get along so well." Tucker told her knowingly.

Sam just growled as she stabbed her fries with her fork and Tucker sighed.

LINEBREAK

Danny and Alex were making their way to Danny's house after leaving Nasty Burger.

"So why did you take my detention earlier? Back at Tribeca Prep in New York I was always the troublemaker." Alex said to Danny.

"Well I saw you were just going to take it and I didn't want you to get into trouble on your first day. Really? What did you do? I'm considered the troublemaker here because I'm late all the time. Ask the Principle she'll tell you I have a reserved sheet in her office." Danny said jokingly.

"Well thanks. I wouldn't mind but my parents wouldn't have been too happy. I didn't anything major aside from pranks and messing with our Principle there. You don't look like the type to cause trouble." Alex said to him with a smile, remembering her pranks at Tribeca in New York.

"No problem. Besides I was going to get a detention tomorrow anyway. Try telling Mr. Lancer I'm not a troublemaker and see what he says." Danny said back.

Before Alex could respond Danny's ghost sense went off and Lydia appeared from an alleyway.

She used her tattoos shaped like snakes to wrap around Danny and Alex who were both surprisingly calm surprising one another.

"The Amulet of Time, Ghost Child! Freakshow requests it!" Lydia shouted removing her hood.

"Amulet of Time? I have no idea what that is and who is Freakshow?" Danny asked nervously glancing at Alex.

"Let me guess, another ghost attack?" Alex asked sourly.

"This is too perfect. I think I'll tell Skulker his prey has a new girlfriend. Now stop playing games Phantom and hand it over and maybe your girlfriend will live!" Lydia threatened as she snapped her fingers causing the snake around Alex to start constricting. Unbeknownst to Danny and Lydia, Alex had just reached the wand she hit in her boot.

"**Ghost, ghost that is cold to the touch. Make it look like they've eaten too much!"/** "Going Ghost!" The teens said at the same time.

At that instant the snake around Alex bloated up like a balloon, releasing her in the process while Danny became Phantom and sent the ghost snake sailing into the ally.

"You're a GHOST/WIZARD!" They called at the same time, giving each other an incredulous look.

"How touching you're both freaks! Now give me what I came for!" Lydia called sending bat tattoos at the duo.

Danny floated in front of Alex protectively as he shot Ecto-blasts instantly stopping the tattoos assault and slamming Lydia in the stomach.

"Deliver the message to Skulker that I'll be waiting for his return since you seem so eager to chat with him." Danny taunted as he sucked Lydia into the thermos.

"I guess you want an explanation." Danny said turning back to Alex who nodded silently.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house and we can talk there." Danny said as he extended his hand, praying she wouldn't run away screaming.

"Sure." Alex said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and they started flying towards FentonWorks.

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE!**

**SO I WAS WATCHING WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE WITH MY LITTLE COUSINS WHEN THEY STARTED TALKING ABOUT HOW AWESOME THE SHOW WAS. ALTHOUGH I AGREED IT WAS, I SAID DANNY PHANTOM WAS BETTER. AND THUS, THIS CROSSOVER WAS BORN! **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOR THE FEW OF YOU WHO BOTHER TO CHECK FOR DANNY PHANTOM AND WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE X-OVERS**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner at Danny's

WIZARDS IN PHANTOM CITY

CHAPTER THREE: DINNER AT DANNY'S

Danny phased himself and Alex into his room and landed on the floor carefully. With a sigh he let the rings of light wash over him and transform his HAZMAT suit to his casual baggy clothes and looked at Alex.

"Should you go first or should I?" Danny asked. Although he didn't really know why he asked because he was probably going to have to talk first.

"You go I want to learn that trick." Alex said with a smirk. Danny let out a little smile as he began his story.

"It's not a trick. I'm half ghost and half human. The other ghosts call me a halfa. **See my parents build this strange machine, built to view a world unseen. But when it didn't work they just quit so I took a look inside of it. Then there was a big white flash and everything just changed! My molecules got rearranged!** My dad put the ON button inside the portal so I turned it on from the inside by accident and I got shocked real bad and I guess I half-died. So now I'm Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. What about you, Mrs. Wizard?" Danny explained to her.

Alex just sat there in awe looking at the young halfa. She had been in some pretty bad situations but she couldn't think of a time she felt THAT much pain at once. While she was zoned out thinking about this, Danny had entered a conversation with himself again.

"_I bet she thinks we're a freak! Who wouldn't? We are dead and alive at the same time!" _Fenton cried.

"We don't know that yet. Besides she's a wizard she's used to freaky things, right? Maybe she won't run away and better yet maybe she won't tell Jack and Maddie or the Guys in White." Phantom reasoned.

"_At the very least I hope she at least keeps it a secret. The last thing we need is a more enemy." _

"Especially not now that we have the Amulet. Ghosts have been coming left and right for this thing!"

Danny came out of his mental conversation when he felt a sudden pressure against his chest, and he narrowed his eyes, ready for a fight by was surprised to see that it was just Alex and she was clinging to him as if he'd disappear if she let go.

"What's this for?" Danny asked, hesitantly hugging her back.

"Thought you could use it. I know I would if I was half-dead." Alex said without letting go.

"Thanks. I needed it more than I thought. So are you going to tell me your story yet?" Danny replied.

Finally, and reluctantly, Alex pulled away from Danny and sat on his bed as he stood looking at her, waiting for her to begin.

"My family is from a long line of wizards so me and my brothers are wizards. My dad was but gave up his powers when he married my mom because Wizards can't marry non-wizards. Also my brothers and I have to train with our powers to compete in a Wizard Competition to see who becomes the Russo family Wizard since there can only be 1 Wizard. Humans aren't supposed to find out about magic so we have to keep it a secret but Harper found out anyway. Now you did." Alex explained.

"That sounds pretty cool to be a wizard. Wait a minute. If people aren't supposed to find out about magic then where do we go from here?" Danny asked her curiously.

"As long as only you know and only I know that you know, we'll be fine." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Won't breath a word to anyone about it. As long as you don't tell anyone my secret." Danny said back.

"Deal." Alex agreed, shaking Danny's hand. Alex was not expecting it, however, when Danny pulled her off the bed.

"Where are we going?" Alex questioned as she was led through the doorway of Danny's room.

"To the kitchen. Did you forget I had to make dinner for 10 people?" Danny responded as if it was obvious and Alex blushed in embarrassment having forgotten the whole reason she was at Danny's.

LINEBREAK

It was 5 minutes until 5 and Danny had just finished the dinner. In record time too thanks to the fact that there weren't any Ghost attacks.

"So, do I get to taste it first?" Alex asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Why should I let you?" Danny responded playfully.

"I was the one who came here with you to help so I should get a sneak peak!" Alex retorted.

"Help? I thought it was because you don't like do walk?" Danny questioned.

"Well mainly that but the helping part a little bit. Please?" Alex tried again, pouting this time.

Danny sighed. He could take on Skulker, battle against evil without batting an eye, cheat death 100 times over and come out barely scathed. But give him an adorable girl pouting and he was about as good as beaten. He sighed again. Where was Skulker when you needed him?

"Sure, go ahead." Danny gave it.

Alex eyes lit up as she took a bite of the steak already set up on a random plate and her eyes widened in delight.

"My God, Danny! This is delicious!" Alex said, trying to take another bite.

However her fork randomly started levitating away from her and she turned to see Danny, now on her right with an invisible arm.

"Not yet we have to wait for-" Danny started but was cut off by the door opening.

Hoping it was Jazz and the Russo's not his parents, Danny walked to the living room and sighed with relief. Jazz, Justin and Harper were on the sofa, sitting and talking while Max was sitting in the armchair looking around. 2 unfamiliar people, he assumed her parents, was just standing there observing everything.

"Hello. I'm Danny Fenton, Jazz's brother. I'm assuming you're Alex's parents?" Danny introduced as he held out his hand.

"Yes we are. I'm Jerry and this is my wife Teresa." Jerry introduced, shaking Danny's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Danny." Teresa said, shaking his hand next. Danny smiled.

"Likewise. My parents should be home any minute now so we could start eating if you'd like?" Danny said the last part to everyone. They nodded and they moved to the kitchen.

The kitchen table was already set with 10 places to sit and 10 plates. In the middle of the table were steak, peas, corn, bread and sauce for everyone and a bowl of fudge on the countertop for Jack.

"If you're parents isn't home who cooked this?" Jerry asked sitting down on the left side right next to the head of the table.

"Danny cooked it, dad. And it tastes delicious!" Alex answered as she came into the kitchen.

"It's nothing special." Danny mumbled as everyone took his or her seats.

Teresa sat next to Jerry while Justin and Max took the 2 remaining seats on the left side and Harper sat at the end. Alex sat on the right side next to Harper and across from Max while Danny sat next to her. Jazz sat Next to Danny leaving a seat open next to her for Maddie and a seat at the head of the table for Jack.

"Jazz? Danny? You home yet?" Called a voice from the doorway that Jazz and Danny recognized to be Maddie Fenton.

"In the kitchen, mom!" Jazz called back.

"We have dinner guests!" Danny continued.

Jack and Maddie came into the kitchen to see The Russo's and their kids sitting down to a nice dinner.

"Mom, Dad these are the Russo's. They're new in town. That's Jerry, Teresa, Justin, Alex, Harper and Max. Guys this is Jack and Maddie Fenton, our parents." Jazz introduced everyone as Jack and Maddie.

"Sorry kids I didn't think we'd any company tonight so we brought a dinner guest. Is there enough for 1 more?" Maddie asked politely. Jack had just satin down in his seat, as had Maddie.

"Sure, I made plenty. Who's coming over mom?" Danny asked. Maddie paused.

"He's already here." Said a new voice. The Russo's looked confused, Jazz looked worried and Danny was shocked. Then in the doorway emerged Vlad Masters in his black tuxedo and white hair tied into a ponytail and his eyes focused on Danny.

"Hello Daniel. Hello Daniel's guests." Vlad continued. "Mind introducing me?" Vlad said, looking at Danny with a face that Danny knew meant 'You don't have a choice in the matter' so Danny spoke up.

"Vlad these are the Russo's, Jerry, Teresa, Justin, Alex, Harper and Max. They just moved here from New York. Guys this is Vladimir Masters, Mayor of Amity." Danny said through gritted teeth, though only Jazz and Alex noticed he was aggravated.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now then I believe I heard you had enough for 1 more?" Vlad asked, turning his attention to Maddie. Maddie nodded.

Eventually Vlad got his food ready and managed to weasel a seat between Danny and Jazz, leaving the hybrid's glaring at each other through the corner of their eyes but nobody seemed to notice.

The conversation was average. Jack, Maddie, Jerry and Teresa talked about the Russo's moving to Amity, Justin, Harper and Jazz talked about books, Max sat there trying to figure out a way to make a cupcake without getting noticed and Danny and Alex were talking about Alex's first day with Vlad listening in.

"I still can't believe you turned down Paulina. She's supposed to be the 'Queen Bee' of Casper High. Usually only me, Sam and Tuck stand up against her." Danny said to Alex.

"She was annoying and I could tell she was being fake. I'd rather have a few real friends than a bunch of fake ones." Alex replied. Danny nodded.

"I live by that saying." Danny said. Then he eyed Vlad. "Maybe some other people should too." Danny muttered so only Vlad's heightened-hearing would pick it up. Danny smiled as he got a scowl in response.

LINEBREAK

Before long the dinner was over and everyone cleared the kitchen. The parent's were sitting in the living room chatting while Jazz took the Russo kids, excluding Alex, on a tour of the Fenton Lab.

Danny bolted to his room with Alex right behind him and the duo entered Danny's bedroom in a flash.

"What is it with you and that Vlad guy? Why were you glaring at each other?" Alex asked expectantly.

"He's, ah, he's like me. A halfa." Danny answered shyly. Alex was stunned.

"Really?" She asked, dumbstruck. Danny nodded.

"Any second now he's come up here looking for the Amulet of Time." Danny explained, feeling for it in his pocked, checking on its position. Without warning Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny immediately became alert on his surroundings.

Before Alex could ask what the 'Amulet of Time' was, a vampire-like ghost phased up through the floor and between Alex and Danny. The Vampire Ghost summoned rings of black energy that traveled down his body, turning him into Vlad Masters once again.

"Alright Little Badger, hand it over." Vlad said, holding out his hand.

"Not on your half-life, Fruit Loop." Danny responded, stepping back.

"Do it or we'll do this by force." Vlad threatened and his eyes glowed red.

"Fine by me. Either way you won't get it." Danny answered, his eyes glowing green.

"Excuse me, still in the room here." Alex said from behind Vlad, pointing at herself.

"Oh Cheese Logs." Vlad muttered before turning around.

"You best forget what you saw, little girl, or I'll do it for you." Vlad threatened again, his hand glowing pink.

Danny reacted instantly and got between Alex and Vlad as he made his hand glow green.

"Go ahead. Try me." Danny taunted as his eyes narrowed at Vlad, Vlad's narrowing back.

The 2 hybrids glared at one another for a minute before Vlad let the eerie pink glow around his hand disappear and Danny did the same.

"Mark my words, Dear Boy, I will get that Amulet and when I do you and your precious girlfriend will be the first to face my wrath." Vlad concluded as he walked towards the door, turning into his 'professional business-man' persona.

"Listen, Old Man, I promised Clockwork I wouldn't let that Amulet go to anyone so I most certainly won't lose it to you." Danny promised seriously before continuing. "And she's not my girlfriend!" Danny corrected as Vlad walked away.

"You okay?" Danny asked turning back to the young wizard. Alex nodded.

"And I thought the guys I fought with were creepy." Alex muttered, remembering Gorog. Danny laughed.

"He's just a Fruit Loop. He's not evil just lonely but he is a bad guy." Danny explained.

"I wonder what kind of chaos he'll cause down stairs if you're up here." Alex thought out loud with a slight laugh. Danny laughed for a second to before something clicked.

"Oh crap, the Ghost Portal!" Danny cried, throwing his hands up.

"The what?" Alex asked confused.

"Ghost Portal. It's one of my parents' inventions and downstairs in the lab. Do you want to walk of phase in?" Danny asked.

Alex gave him a look that said 'seriously?' before standing up and taking Danny's hand again.

"Let's go." She said, waiting to be turned intangible.

"Should've saved my breath." Danny, now in Phantom mode, muttered as he let himself and Alex sink through the floor in his room, the kitchen floor before landing on the lab floor finally turning tangible again.

They saw Vlad Plasmius walking towards the Portal with Jazz and the Russo kids in some kind of Pink Ecto-box looking wide-eyed at Phantom and Alex.

"I'll take care of him, you get those guys out of that box." Danny whispered to Alex, who nodded.

Danny released Alex's hand and Alex went over to the floating box while Danny shot an Ecto-blast at Vlad's back sending him flying into a wall.

"Stay away from that Portal, Plasmius." Danny warned, as his legs became a ghostly wisp allowing him to float better.

"Or what, Phantom?" Vlad tested.

Danny shot at Vlad who was barely able to dodge but responded by sending a punch to Danny's gut, sending him smashing into the celling. Danny countered by using height to his advantage and came down with his right foot first, ready to kick Vlad. Vlad, not expecting this, had Danny's white boot collide with his face as he was forced backs a considerable distance.

As the halfas fought Alex was trying to get the box open as the people inside were talking to her.

"Who are they? That vampire guy came down and attacked and the floating! And the glowing!" Justin spazzed out not used to seeing Ghosts. A monster, Vampires, Werewolf's sure but not Ghosts.

"They're Ghosts." Jazz explained before looking at Alex, wondering if Alex figured out Danny's secret already.

"Now sit tight while I think of a way to get you out of here." Alex said, still trying to think of a spell.

"Be very careful, Alex." Justin whispered, nodding his head over at Jazz, indicating she didn't know about Wizardry and magic yet.

"Alex, would you hurry up! I want seconds!" Max urged his sister as everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"Justin I have a spell but Jazz will see it." Alex said quietly as Justin sighed and closed his eyes to think.

"Maybe if you hide your wand?" Justin whispered back hesitantly, knowing that was a horrible idea.

Pink and Green Ecto-blasts met halfway and collided. Despite Vlad still being stronger, Danny had grown a lot and was able to hold off Vlad's onslaught as both halfas were thrown into opposite walls after their attacks collided.

"Impressive, Dear Boy." Vlad complimented as he got up off the ground.

"I'm not your son, Old Man!" Danny yelled back as he too got to his feet.

"As fun as this was, I fear our fun will come to an end soon." Vlad said, hiding behind a table to transform. Lucky for him nobody but Danny noticed.

"What do you mean-" Danny started as his fists still glowed but was cut off by another voice.

"Danny? Jazz? Vlad? You guys down there?" Maddie's voice rang out followed by 4 sets off footsteps.

Danny panicked as he ran past Vlad and too Alex and the pink box.

"I got this." Danny said, holding out his hand.

Inside the pink box the edges glowed green and the box was forced open, dropping its contents on the lab floor with a grunt. Justin stood up instantly and bombarded Danny and Alex with questions about Ghosts as Vlad stood at the base of the stairs, almost waiting for Danny to get in trouble.

"Explanations later and talk to Alex or Jazz. But for now get up and smile as innocently as possible and don't say anything about ghosts being down here." Danny said seriously as he helped Jazz and Harper up.

Danny turned invisible, hid behind a table to transform back and came out the other side as Fenton. Again everyone was too busy looking around for Phantom to notice and got in line next to Alex.

Max got himself off the floor as the people trapped in the box nodded and the kids turned around and smiled innocently as Danny instructed.

"I'm good at this part." Alex whispered to Danny as both teens laughed silently.

Without warning the parents came down the stairs to see the children lined up, smiling as Vlad watched.

"What's going on down here?" Maddie and Teresa said in sync.

"Nothing." All the kids replied as one, a little too fast.

"Alex/Danny, what did you break?" Jack and Jerry questioned their kids.

"I didn't touch anything." Alex replied innocently. Danny just shook his head.

"V-Man! I know you'll tell the truth. What happened down here?" Jack said as the parents turned to Vlad.

Vlad hesitated for a second before he regained his composure quickly. His eyes scanned the children, still lined up, over Jack's broad shoulder. Most were just standing there in wait except Alex, who was shaking her head and Danny who was glaring at Vlad with his green eyes.

Vlad involuntarily felt uncomfortable under the younger hybrid's gaze but quickly covered up and turned to Jack.

"Nothing major, Jack. One of your inventions went hay-wire near Daniel again." Vlad said calmly.

With a sigh Jack and Maddie walked upstairs, seeing how this was a usual occurrence. Jerry and Teresa, with 1 last glance at the kids followed the Fenton's, intent on learning more about their 'job'.

The kids breathed a sigh of relief. Justin started yelling questions at Jazz and Alex. Danny, however, walked away from the group up to Vlad's side.

"What are you planning, Vlad?" Danny asked with a scowl.

"I told you already, Dear Boy. I'm going to get that Amulet and when I do not even the almighty Danny Phantom can stop me." Vlad replied with an evil smirk.

Before Danny could respond Vlad walked up the stairs, probably to hit on Maddie, Danny thought. Danny sighed and turned back to the others.

"Listen, those Ghosts were Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. They fight here in Amity a lot so it's a pretty usual occurrence. I don't know much about Ghosts so you'll have to ask someone else, except my parents. Great inventors, lousy catchers." Danny lied through his teeth.

Everyone who didn't know it was a lie, Jazz and Alex, seemed to buy that relatively easy and Danny mentally sighed in relief. Jazz, however, noticed other things.

"What about you guys? Back in that box you kept saying stuff about magic and spells?" Jazz questioned the older Russo's.

Justin and Alex were stumped and could not think of a good excuse but Danny was right on top of it, because with all the times he's had to lie it was like second nature.

"Are you sure Jazz? You know how crazy you get when you're in an enclosed space so maybe you just misheard." Danny reasoned.

Justin looked a bit uneasy at Danny's words but relieved nonetheless. Alex gave Danny a look of gratitude.

"What? No! I heard it. He said something about wands and spells!" Jazz exclaimed. Justin, Alex and Harper winced, Max was clueless, and Danny, although his eyes widened, he didn't show he concern.

Danny just gave her an incredulous look, showing he seriously thought she was crazy. He wasn't a good liar, but he was pretty good with facial expressions.

"But- but-" Jazz stuttered before she sighed. Maybe she was just hearing things because Danny wasn't concerned and he had heightened-senses so she probably was worrying over nothing.

"Fine. Maybe I misheard because I was too busy trying to get out." Jazz relented and the Russo's let out a breath of relief they didn't know they had been holding and Danny smiled.

"See? Now let's go back to dinner. I bet after seeing a Ghost fight you're all hungry." Danny said.

Harper nodded and ran upstairs. Justin and Max followed quickly, not wanting anything more to do with Ghosts. Alex and Jazz stayed downstairs with Danny, who was just staring at the portal.

LINEBREAK

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the Ghost Zone, sat Pariah Dark's sarcophagus. Lifeless. Until in the middle of the front a crack formed. The crack spread to the top of the container and it became wide. Wide enough to see 1 glowing eye. Without warning a loud deep voice echoed throughout the area surrounding the Ghost King.

"Soon, Phantom. Soon."

LINEBREAK

"I just got a really bad feeling all of a sudden. Like something big is going to happen." Phantom said inside his head.

He had to wonder where he gained the ability to sense important events though.

Danny just thought his ability to sense the upcoming event came with the increase in his power since the last time something really bad happened.

"_Me too. Like a powerful presence just woke up on a bad day." _Fenton agreed.

Both parties nodded, agreeing silently to investigate further.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Alex asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea you don't look too good." Jazz commented.

"I'm fine. I just- I have this bad feeling. Like something bad is going to happen. Soon." Danny replied, his eyes not leaving the green swirl.

"How soon?" Alex asked, getting a little worried too.

"Too soon. I'm going to go see what's up in there. If I'm not back in an hour send in the Boo-merang." Danny responded, as he transformed to Phantom.

"If you have a bad feeling then you're not going in there alone. I'm going too." Alex said as a matter-of-factly. Jazz gasped.

"Okay, because I would take an average human into the Ghost Zone unprotected." Danny said sarcastically.

Alex was about to ask what he meant by 'average human' before remembering that Jazz was also there and he wasn't supposed to know she was a wizard.

"Unprotected? What do you mean? I'll have you there to 'protect' me." Alex answered.

"Contrary to what Vlad says, even I can't stop everything." Danny answered honestly.

He didn't know why he just said that. He would never admit to anyone that something could stump him. Not even Tucker and Sam. What made Alex different?

"Come on! I saw you take out 5 ghosts at once! How much worse does it get?" Alex exclaimed.

"An army." Danny whispered quietly.

Alex and Jazz did a double take to make sure they heard right.

"Army? Who has an army?" Alex asked slowly.

"As much as I'd love to retell the story, I have to go check something in there." Danny said, pointing at the green swirl. "But you can ask Jazz all about it while I'm gone." Danny continued.

"Alex, maybe we should just let him investigate it. Besides he didn't say it would happen now." Jazz said, trying to persuade Alex.

Alex sighed first, thinking about Jazz and Danny's words.

"Besides, if I'm gone who will cover for me? And what if your parents decide to go home while we were in there?" Danny asked.

Ales sighed again, this time knowing he was right. Alex turned to Jazz and nodded before turning back to look at Danny. Without thinking Alex stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Danny in a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

'For a Ghost, halfa or not, he sure is warm.' Alex though to herself and smiling as Danny hugged her back.

"Promise you'll be back soon?" Alex asked.

"Promise. And I'll be in one piece. You know you couldn't come anyways, someone has to watch over these guys while I'm gone." Danny promised with a smile.

Alex smiled, tightened her grip before telling go all together. Before anything else was done, Alex leaned in and pressed her lips on Danny's cheek, lingering to a second before she pulled away, smiling contently. Danny also smiled happily, enjoying her soft lips on his cheek.

Luckily he snapped out of his wonderings about how his lips would feel on hers before he ended up looking like a total idiot.

"What was that for?" Danny asked, not bothering to hide the happiness in his voice.

"Good luck." Alex replied with a wink before she walked over to Jazz and the 2 girls that knew his secret watched the halfa enter the portal.

Danny floated through the portal, probably smiling like a ninny. He didn't get far before he heard dozens, maybe hundreds, of voices call his name.

"PHANTOM!" Said lots and lots of Ghosts. Strangely their voices were full of relief rather than malice like usual.

Danny turned to see Skulker, Technus, Ember, Spectra, Desiree, Johnny, Shadow, Kitty, Youngblood and his Parrot, The Box Ghost, Kelmper and many others floating around him.

Danny sighed. This was going to take a while.


	4. Chapter 4: The Warning

WIZARDS IN PHANTOM CITY

CHAPTER FOUR: THE WARNING

Jazz and Alex walked up to Danny's room after watching him enter the Ghost Portal. Mr. Fenton said something about Harper, Justin and Max going to the park. They probably went to get away from Jack's booming voice. Jazz loved her father to bits but he was way too loud.

Alex didn't need Jazz to explain much though; Danny had talked to her about a lot of things while he made the dinner. Also he told her that if she wanted to ask anything she could ask anytime as long as she didn't let it slip that he was a halfa.

Jazz turned around took Alex's hand and pulled her to sit on Danny's bed as she smiled knowingly.

"Ok Alex, spill it." Jazz said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jazz." Alex stated quietly, despite the fact that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Come on, Alex. It's clear as day! Don't make me spell it out for you." Jazz pushed.

"Spell what out?" Alex asked, trying to delay the subject. Jazz sighed.

"You have a crush on by baby brother!" Jazz cried happily. Alex covered the redhead's mouth while making a shushing sound.

"So you admit it. I knew it." Jazz squealed, removing Alex's hand from her own face.

Alex just looked down at her lap and nodded, not meeting the other girls' eyes.

Jazz just squealed in delight, happy for Alex.

"Don't tell anyone. I mean it, Jazz." Alex ordered, looking up from her lap.

"Why not? I think it's great that you like him." Jazz questioned.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about him not liking me back." Alex replied.

Jazz just smiled in return, understanding she didn't just have a crush on her brother. But she would let her friend figure it out for herself. The girls just sat in Danny's room with Jazz explaining Danny & Vlad's complicated relationship.

LINEBREAK

Danny turned and saw many of his enemies floating around him. Preparing himself for a fight he let his hands glow green and his eyes narrowed, ready for anything.

"Relax Whelp, we are not here to fight." Skulker said, floating in front of the halfa.

Danny's eyes relaxed, no longer holding a glare but his fists were still giving off green smoke, a sign he was listening but ready at the same time.

"Then what are you here for?" Danny asked.

"Let's start off small. You have the feeling that something big is going to happen too. Don't you Ghost Child?" Technus questioned, floating to Skulker's side.

"Yea, that's why I'm in here. I was going to check it out." Danny told them.

"Well we all got that feeling to. Which means you're not crazy yet. But it also means something big is about to happen. You understand that, Baby-pop?" Ember explained further as she too floated forwards.

"I follow you guys so far." Danny replied.

"Well the only other time all of us got that same feeling that something was about to happen was when-" Desiree started but Poindexter cut her off.

"Pariah Dark came back!" He cried, looking around worriedly.

Danny looked around the group of Ghosts, expecting someone to laugh and yell 'good joke everybody the halfa fell for it.' But everybody just looked at him with green, red and blue eyes.

"So? What does this have to do with me?" Danny asked, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"Well aside from the fact that you're the only Ghost to ever beat Pariah 1-on-1, we think he might go for revenge on you." The Box Ghost spoke up.

"Why me?" Danny cried.

"Because, like he just said, you're the only person to beat Pariah in a 1-on-1 fight." Youngblood answered.

Danny was now in deep thought and an inner conversation with himself.

"_We have to help them. Weather they hate us or not if they can swallow their pride and come to us for help we can help them out." _Fenton explained.

"I know. Besides if Pariah Dark has come back for revenge we'd need to protect everyone back in Amity. What if Tucker and Sam and Jazz get hurt? Or Jack and Maddie? Or the Russo's?" Phantom replied.

"_I don't think I could live with ourselves if we let so many people get hurt because we didn't call a truce with Skulker and these guys." _Fenton continued.

"Ok, it's settled. We'll help the Ghosts so Alex won't get hurt." Phantom said absent-mindedly.

Before Fenton could call Phantom out on saying what they were both thinking, he left the plain where they always converse.

"How cans w- I help?" Danny asked, almost forgetting that he was speaking out loud again.

"Look, we think it'll take a while before he completely breaks free. All we were going to do is warn you." Skulker explained.

"Warn me? Why? I thought you guys didn't like me at all." Danny questioned.

"We don't hate you, Dipstick." Ember stated, earing a bunch of nods.

"Yea, if anything you make our afterlives more interesting." Technus said further.

"It's just really fun to mess with you." Youngblood continued.

"You of all Ghosts should realize that we come to the human world to fight you more than cause trouble anymore." Desiree revealed.

"I did notice that. So why warn me again?" Danny noted to himself before re-asking his question again.

"Because if Pariah Dark came after you that way you would, at the very least, be prepared." Dora answered.

"Alright. At least it didn't take as long as I thought it was to figure it out. I promise I won't let him take over the Zone again." Danny promised as he adopted a look of determination.

"That is all we ask. We will be of service if you need us to be, Sir Phantom." Dora said immediately and got murmurs of agreement.

"Do any of you know if Frostbite is here? Maybe I could save myself a trip to the Far Frozen." Danny pondered.

"No, Frostbite has not come. He opted to say to watch over his home but he sends his best regards." Technus revealed.

"I have to go see him anyway. Hey, before I go 1 question. Why are none of you attacking for the Amulet?" Danny asked as he floated away from the safety of his portal and towards the Far Frozen.

"Much bigger things are a-foot, Ghost Child." Technus replied gravely.

"But do not think we won't try for it later, Whelp. Separately." Skulker said, rubbing the cannon on his arm hidden under his suit.

"Separately? Why not just gang up on me now?" Danny asked, although he regretted giving them a suggestion.

"Just because we're Ghosts does not mean we don't fight fair. With you 5-on-1 is completely fair. The hole Ghost Zone is not fair to anyone." Ember answered as if it was obvious and several other ghosts voiced their agreement.

"Fair enough, I guess. Now if you'll excuse me I need to speak with Frostbite." Danny said with a shrug as he flew off towards the icy realm.

"You know what? No matter how annoying he is, I wouldn't trade Phantom for anything." Kitty spoke up as she watched him fly away.

"No way. The Ghost Child is here to stay." Technus replied happily. Technus let a smile form at the thought that Phantom wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"He's a Whelp. But he's our Whelp." Skulker said. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had grown rather fond of the halfa.

"He's pretty cool for a Dipstick." Ember replied with a sigh. She too had gotten attached to Phantom and his witty-banter.

"He's a good kid. For a Punk." Walker replied walking up to the group of ghosts what had dwindled down to Skulker, Technus, Ember, Desire, Johnny, Kitty, Dora and Youngblood.

"Sir Phantom is truly a great Ghost all around." Dora beamed.

"That's why he's the Captain." Youngblood followed.

They all sighed and went back to their home. They couldn't help but feel a little better now that Phantom had agreed to help once again.

LINEBREAK

Danny had just landed in the Far Frozen in the middle of the village. Frostbite had noticed him and has encasing him in a huge hug before Danny could say anything.

Danny didn't mind though. He liked Frostbite a lot so it was worth it. Frostbite had been extremely kinds to Danny and he and his people practically worshiped Danny so Danny was going to do everything he could to be worthy of the attention and praise Frostbite and his tribe gave him.

"Welcome Great One! What may I help you with?" Frostbite asked, releasing Danny.

"Nothing Frostbite, just wanted to tell you that me and some other Ghosts think Pariah Dark will escape soon." Danny said once he could breath again.

"Ah, yes. Each and every Ghost, half or not, has felt the awakening of the King. Now that he has found the weak spot of his chamber, he will continue to hammer away until he is free once more." Frostbite explained gravely.

"Well I've already promised that I wouldn't let him do anything to you guys. When Pariah Dark escapes I'll be ready to fight." Danny said with a grin and he glowed his eyes green for emphasis.

"I don't doubt you for a minute, Great One." Frostbite said with a grin.

"Should we ask how to make ice weaponry or is this a bad time?" Phantom asked.

"_Bad time. Maybe later. I want to get home and see if Vlad's caused any damage." _Fenton replied. They both nodded.

"Thanks for the talk, Frostbite. I'll try my best to visit you again before Pariah wakes up fully. Maybe I'll even come back sometime next week?" Danny said as he started floating again, his legs becoming a ghostly tail.

"Yes, maybe. We look forward to your return, Great One! Next time you return I shall have something new to teach you!" Frostbite exclaimed as Danny floated higher and higher up.

Danny smiled.

"I look forward to it!" He yelled back before he zoomed in the direction of his portal, leaving the tundra of the icy plains behind.

Danny flew for a while. He had forgotten how far the Far Frozen actually was from his portal.

LINEBREAK

Danny floated through his portal after his visit to Frostbite. He was a little unnerved about Pariah's supposed return but he was sure he could handle it. Then he remembered he had to tell Tuck and Sam. So he pulled out his phone and called Tucker.

"Hey Danny, sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I couldn't make dinner." Tucker said as he answered his phone.

"It's fine. I just called to give you some bad news." Danny said back.

Tucker realized by his voice he was in Ghost-mode so he started listening intently.

"What is it?" He asked, getting serious.

"Me and the other Ghosts got this feeling something was going to happen so I went into the Ghost to see what was up. Well, it turns out the sarcophagus Pariah Dark is in is weakening. He's managed to break a little away already but we think it'll take a little while for him to break out completely." Danny informed him.

Tucker was silent for a moment, taking in this new information. He was worried about the Dark King's return. Pariah could wreck even more damage this time around. More importantly he was worried for his best friends' safety.

"You okay?" Tucker asked his friend.

"I will be. I'll make sure of it." Danny replied.

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you. Could you tell Sam for me? I have something I need to check on." Danny continued. He could almost hear Tucker's nod.

"You got it, Danny. You can count on me. I'll talk to you soon." Tucker responded before he hung up.

Danny smiled and phased into his room where he saw Jazz and Alex sitting on his bed, talking.

"So Danny has a clone? And Vlad cloned him? What kind of person does that!" Alex shouted. She couldn't believe Vlad could look so normal but act so horrible.

"Because he's one seriously crazed-up Fruit Loop." Danny answered, becoming visible.

Danny laughed a little after realizing he had scared both Alex and Jazz.

"Jeez, Danny! You've got to stop doing that." Jazz said, holding a hand over her chest. Alex nodded.

Both girls realized at the same time that Danny had just made his entrance and they both jolted up and pulled Danny into a hug.

Danny smiled as he hugged back; happy to see Vlad hadn't appeared to do anything.

"So, what happened?" Alex asked him without letting go.

"Well, um, it's sort of a long story." Danny said. He knew he would have to tell her eventually. He just didn't want to dump too much on her at one time.

"We've got time." Jazz said, as she finally let go. Despite his 'superhero' status, Jazz always thought it was her job to help her little brother.

"First, Alex needs to learn who Pariah Dark is." Danny said, looking at the brunette still in his arms.

Jazz looked confused for a moment, but decided to trust Danny's statement and agreed.

Alex, meanwhile, was still holding onto Danny. She couldn't really understand why but she wasn't ready to pull away and every time she was she remembered how she felt when she thought Danny wouldn't come back through the Portal and held on tighter. She hadn't felt like this with Mason or Dean or Chase so why Danny?

Sure Dean was cool, Chase was brave and Mason was caring but Danny was all 3. Her eyes opened when she felt Danny's arms let her go. She was disappointed but she also figured that he had some news, so she sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Danny. She regretted it immediately when she felt a weird coldness without him there.

"Alex, do you know who Pariah Dark is?" Danny asked as he watched her sit back on his bed.

Alex nodded. The night she first saw Phantom in the skies, she asked her dad what he knew about Ghosts. Jerry had told her that they lived in the Ghost Zone, the flip side of Earth, and that they were driven by obsessions strong enough to keep them attached to the living world.

He went over the legend of Pariah Dark and how he was sealed away, who Clockwork was and the basic powers of a Ghost.

The siblings looked surprised.

"Really? How?" Jazz asked, a bit impressed. Not very many people knew this.

"My dad once told me. He used to like to study stuff like this. Like monsters and Ghosts and things like that." Alex fibbed. Her dad knew this because he had learned in his Wizard training.

"Good that makes this easier. You know how he was locked up?" Danny asked. Alex nodded. "Well a while ago someone let him loose and he and his army attacked Amity." Danny told her.

Alex was shocked. Her father told her how powerful Pariah was said to be and how big his army was. How could they have possibly gotten locked away again? She wondered before it hit her.

"You put them back didn't you?" Alex asked amazed. Danny nodded sheepishly.

"Yea, I did. It took a lot though. Anyway, apparently his sarcophagus is weakening after so long and he's managed to crack through a little bit. That's what I sensed earlier. We think he's planning revenge." Danny told them.

They were almost too shocked to notice Danny say 'we'. Almost.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jazz asked him.

"The other Ghosts sensed it too. They were on their way to warn me when I went into the Portal. They said they thought he might come for revenge since I locked him back up." Danny explained.

Alex was shocked. This 15 year-old boy had beaten and trapped the all-powerful Ghost King? Now he was looking for revenge. She had beaten some powerful enemies but her father told her Pariah could easily rival all their enemies together.

Jazz was shocked. Ghosts had come to WARN Danny? That was new. Most Ghosts caused trouble for him, not try and make it easier. But she supposed they could have warned him so he would help stop him again. That was defiantly a possibility.

"It might be a while until he actually gets free so it's not your concern now. Until something else happens all we can do is to be prepared." Danny told them.

The girls nodded. They were both going to be on guard from now on.

"Okay. Why don't we go to the park with Harper, Justin and Max?" Jazz suggested as she stood up. Danny and Alex nodded.

"Sure why don't we-" Danny started but was cut off by the familiar chill creeping up his spine and coming out his mouth.

"You go, we'll meet you there." Alex said as she smiled. Jazz nodded.

"Good. I'll take care of the Fright Knight and I'll be on my way to the park." Danny said, his legs morphing again into a ghostly tail.

"How could you tell who it is?" Jazz asked as she and Alex walked towards the door.

"My ice powers advanced a lot so when my Ghost Sense goes off I can recognize any familiar Ecto-signature like Skulkers' or Embers'." Danny replied, floating toward the open window.

Jazz nodded and left the room. Alex turned back to Danny and gave him a smile as she crossed the room to reach him and pressed her lips on his cheek for the second time that day. Alex let the kiss linger for a bit longer than last time but was still very short. Danny couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot this time.

"What was _that one_ for?" Danny asked happily.

"Well first it was for good luck. Second for coming back in one piece." Alex replied and the left Danny's room to follow Jazz.

"Let's go love-struck idiot, we have a Ghost to stop." Phantom reminded. Fenton nodded.

Danny sighed and flew through his window and soared through the skies towards where his senses were indicating the Ghost was.

LINEBREAK

Jazz and Alex walked to the park and saw Harper and Justin sitting on a bench and Max leaning against a tree next to it.

"What's up?" Alex asked as she and Jazz approached them. They all turned their heads towards her.

"Just sitting. Where were you?" Harper asked.

"Talking with Danny and Jazz." Alex responded casually. Harper nodded.

Jazz sat on the bench next to Justin and Alex remained standing. They talked for a little while until they heard Tucker's voice calling.

"GUYS! The Fright Knight was attacking downtown and-" Tucker started but Jazz cut him of.

"Yea we know Phantom went to take care of it." She said, emphasizing Phantom so he would get the hint. He looked and saw Justin, Alex, Harper and Max and understood.

"I know I saw the fight but did you know that there's a sale on computers at the mall!" He cried excitedly.

Everyone else sighed. Jazz thought it was something important. Oh well, leave it to Tucker to get your hopes up, she thought dryly.

"Tucker." Jazz stated.

"Yeah?" Tucker asked as he came closer.

"Be quiet." Jazz said with a sigh. Tucker cracked a grin and sat down on the ground with his friends.

**OKAY AND CHAPTER 4 IS COMPLETE! **

**DON'T FORGET TO LEVE REVIEWS ON HOW IT WAS**

**SO FOR THOSE THAT LIKE THESE CROSSOVERS OF DANNY PHANTOM AND WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, STAY TUNED BECAUSE I AM THINKING OF IDEAS FOR ANOTHER! NOT A SEQUEL A WHOLE NEW STORY.**

**OKAY, I'LL START CHAPTER FIVE SOON GUYS**


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom's Story

WIZARDS IN PHANTOM CITY

CHAPTER FIVE: PHANTOM'S STORY

Phantom swooped into the scene to find Fright Knight swinging his sword at Paulina and Star, obviously missing on purpose but close enough to scare them. He was most likely just trying to attract him.

"Hey! Go back to the Middle Ages where you belong and leave them alone!" Danny shouted. The Fright Knight turned around and grinned wickedly under his mask.

"It's the Ghost Boy!" Paulina shouted. Danny rolled his eyes. 'No shit.' He thought sarcastically in his head.

"Well, well, well. The young Phantom finally makes his appearance." Fright Knight said ominously as his sword glowed green with Ecto-energy.

"And the Halloween reject makes his." Danny retorted, letting his hands give off an eerie green glow.

Fright Knight struck first, swinging his sword at the halfa who let it go through him before he punched the Halloween Ghost with an Ecto-powered punch.

Fright Knight recoiled back but wasn't done yet. He swung again but when Danny tried to dodge he punched the halfas side and kneed his chest.

Phantom back flipped away before a third strike hit him, and flew straight at the Spirit of Halloween, his arms in front of him ready to punch. Fright Knight didn't have time to dodge and was sent back into a bus stop. Danny shot an Ecto-blast but the opposing Ghost phased backwards into the wall and came out the time, successfully avoiding the attack, and followed by throwing his sword at the young hybrid.

Danny created an Ecto-dome and the sword bounced off and landed harmlessly on the floor.

"I thought you'd have more than this." Danny said in mock disappointment.

"Don't worry Phantom. This is only just beginning." Fright Knight said darkly.

As his said that dozens and dozens of skeletal warriors came storming down the streets, armed with swords and axes. They all glared at the floating Phantom that they had surrounded.

"What? I thought you were supposed to be guarding Pariah's Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep?" Danny questioned, trying to buy time.

"My lord ordered us to attack you so you would not be strong enough to stop him in his coming." Fright Knight replied, levitating his sword back to his hand.

"Fat chance." Phantom said as he started blasting the soldiers into oblivion with his Ecto-blasts.

"You didn't really think this would be enough to take me on, did you?" Phantom asked amused. Paulina and Star, now hiding inside a nearby store, smiled at their hero successfully dwindling down the army.

"Dear Boy, this has only just begun." A new voice said. One Danny knew all too well.

The HAZMAT-wearing Ghost turned to see Vlad Plasmius floating above with his arms folded and cape blowing back.

"Bring it on, Old Man." Phantom dared, his eyes glowing bright. He would have to wrap this up pretty fast the sun was setting fast.

LINEBREAK

"Guys! You might want to see this!" Tucker said, interrupting their quiet sitting session, pointing to his PDA.

Jazz, Alex, Justin, Harper and Max gathered round Tucker and looked at the video playing on his PDA. It was a live video of Danny Phantom shooting Ecto-blasts at a bunch of skeletal Ghosts and Fright Knight standing on top of a bus stop.

Shocking everyone was Vlad Plasmius shooting his Ecto-blasts at Phantom, who was doing his best to dodge or block.

Jazz, Tucker and Alex winced as Phantom was thrown into a building after taking one of Plasmius' Ecto-blasts.

"What do we do?" Jazz asked, looking at Tucker.

"I don't know. There's no way we can get to him with that army surrounding him and as long as Vlad's there he'll make sure we can't do a thing." Tucker replied solemnly.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! He needs our help!" Alex said. Everyone besides Jazz looked at her strangely.

That's when she remembered that only Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew Danny was Phantom and only he and Jazz knew she knew. That was confusing.

"She's right. Even Phantom needs help sometimes." Jazz said, standing up.

"Whoa! I thought Ghosts were dangerous?" Justin asked worriedly. He didn't want to do anything to put themselves in danger and risk exposing them.

"Most are, but Phantom is good. He'll protect us." Jazz said with a fond smile.

"So we're just going to waltz downtown into a Ghost invasion defenseless to try and help Phantom?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Anybody got a better plan?" Justin asked.

"I do! Come on, we have to hurry and get back to Jazz's house." Tucker said as he started running back to the Fenton's with everyone else following.

-TIMESKIP 40 MINUTES LATER-

Danny opened his eyes, now an icy blue color, after tapping into his ice powers and froze all the Skeletal Ghosts that decided to do a pile-on on him. Then he shot the frozen warriors with a strong Ecto-blast.

"Very good, Little Badger. Imagine if you were on my side you could do that any time you wanted, not just under pressure." Vlad insisted.

Danny stood up and glared. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Fright Knight.

"Phantom will not join anybody! My Lord wishes to destroy him personally!" He cried. The skeletal army laughed as one.

Vlad scowled. Nobody would take his apprentice away from him.

"I've beaten Pariah before and I'll do it again! If I have to take you down to do it, fine with me." Danny said strongly.

"We'll see." Was the last thing Fright Knight said before the army and Vlad attacked Danny at once.

Danny didn't want to do it. It was too dangerous and too risky. But they had left him with no choice. They were ganging up on him and he was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. So he did the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and wailed.

Just the sheer power behind his Ghostly Wail was enough to level cities, so he condensed it as much as he could. The Wail easily destroyed the weak skeletal army, and send to Fright Knight crashing into a wall. Vlad resisted as much as he could, but the child had become too strong. Vlad couldn't hold out and was thrown back into the side of a building.

Once Danny saw nobody else was coming at him, he stopped his Wail and looked around. He was ashamed at the damage he had caused but he had to defend himself.

"You'll pay for that, Daniel. You'll pay dearly." Vlad threatened before he flew away slowly, having lost most of his power from Danny's wail.

Danny sucked up Fright Knight and any other nearby Ghosts into the Thermos and sighed as he capped it. He couldn't hold out much more, he was going to pass out soon.

Danny smiled as he heard the familiar roar of the Specter Speeder pulling up behind him. He turned around and watched the vehicle slow to a stop before him.

"Get in Da- Phantom!" Jazz cried, opening the side. Danny didn't hesitate to step inside and the second he did he let go of his consciousness.

Tucker, Jazz, Alex, Max, Justin and Harper watched, as Phantom lied on the ground, unmoving.

"Is he going to be okay?" Justin asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"He'll be fine. Just needs some rest, is all. That attack was his most powerful one so it drains him a lot." Jazz replied, smiling proudly at Phantom.

Alex sat on the floor by his side, worried for the young halfa. What if he wasn't going to be okay? What if it was too much for him? She couldn't loose him yet! She just wasn't ready!

"Alex, you okay?" Harper asked, her voice full of concern.

"It's not me you should be worried for." Alex replied lowly. Harper nodded, taking that, as 'I'm okay' and directed her attention to Phantom.

He looked all right. His HAZMAT had a few cuts here-and-there and there was a few cuts on his skin, most likely from Fright Knight's sword, and marks on his arms and chest from Vlad's Ecto-blasts. Jazz knew it was nothing her little brother couldn't handle and he'd be back to flying around within the hour.

"Is he doing okay back there?" Tucker asked from the front seat.

He would love to be back there, checking on his best friend, but he was the only one besides Danny who could drive without crashing horribly and they had to get back to the Fenton's before they realized the Speeder was gone.

"Nothing he can't handle. He just needs some rest." Jazz repeated. Tucker nodded silently, despite knowing she couldn't see, and continued driving.

"Why are you so worried, Alex? Have you met him before?" Justin suddenly asked. He had noticed she had been unusually attentive to Phantom, very out of character for her.

"He saved me from Vlad before we came into the Fenton's lab." Alex replied, which was technically true seeing as _Danny _had saved her from _Vlad, _she just never specified _which_ Danny and Vlad.

"This town just gets weirder and weirder. And I thought New York was crazy." Harper muttered. Just when she had gotten 100% over her best friend being a wizard they end up in the middle of a Ghost town. Literally.

Everyone heard a sigh that came from Phantom. They turned to see him roll over onto his side, so his back was to Jazz and his face was to Alex, and the cuts and tears on his body began to mend themselves.

"What's happening?" Justin asked skeptically, backing away a bit.

"Nothing. He's just healing himself in his sleep. Ghosts heal at a much faster rate than humans do. He should be okay within an hour." Jazz replied, looking down at Phantom.

Alex sighed in relief. She knew he had been fighting for the better part of an hour and was relieved and amazed at him. Relieved he would be okay and amazed that he could just brush off a battle like that so easily.

"Look, if we're helping him I would like to know what's going on around here. Am I the only one that's lost?" Max spoke up.

"Oddly enough I agree with the boy. We have no idea what's happening around here so we'd like some information on what we're getting into." Justin said.

Tucker stiffened a bit in the front and Alex gripped Danny's hand, as if trying to wake him up so he could explain everything. Jazz remained calm. She didn't like lying but it was necessary especially in times like these. Besides Danny would be furious if she just flat out told them his secrets.

"My parents are Ghost hunters and about a year ago they built a portal to the Ghost Zone. That's when all the Ghosts started coming through and when Phantom came. He started fighting them off and saved the city a bunch of times. Phantom is most of Amity's Hero.

"Lately more and more Ghosts have been coming to town for some Amulet Phantom seems to have. I'm not sure about details but Plasmius wants it and so does most other Ghosts but Phantom won't give it to them.

"Apparently the Ghost King Pariah Dark is coming back for revenge on Phantom." Jazz explained, giving them the short version.

"Who's Pariah Dark?" Max asked.

"Why would he want revenge on Phantom?" Justin followed.

"Pariah Dark is the King of all Ghosts and he wants revenge on Phantom because Phantom locked him up when he tried to take over Amity a while back." Jazz explained.

"He managed to lock up the King of the Ghost Zone? He's stronger than he looks." Harper muttered.

Alex held back a chuckle at that. He sure is, considering he was just a 14-year old boy. The raven-haired teenage boy she'd met today was this towns Ghostly Protector and First Line of Defense for his hometown and he just fought with an army for almost an hour with nobody else's' help. Appearances can be deceiving.

Jazz looked over to see Alex had not moved from her spot on the floor by Danny's side and now she was clutching his hand, as if asking him to wake up. Part of her thought it was cute that Alex was so into Danny but the other part was worried over what Sam would do when she found out.

God knows not take it like an adult. Jazz, hell everyone in Amity, knew Sam loved Danny probably a bit too much but only Jazz knew that Danny didn't like her back.

Danny had come to her one night for help with girls and that thrilled Jazz to no end that her little brother, the superhero, had come to her with a problem. Danny didn't come to her to ask for tips on how to get a girlfriend; it was how to deal with girls who liked him.

At first she thought it was for the annoying phans (ahem Paulina) he had to deal with but by the end of the conversation Jazz ended up asking what initiated Danny's interest in how to not reciprocate feelings and Danny had ended up confessing that, although he used to, he didn't like Sam.

Jazz was certainly shocked. Everyone thought they were lovebirds but apparently they, Danny at least, meant it when they said they weren't.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that train?" Said an echo-y voice.

Everyone turned to the source and saw Phantom stirring back into consciousness. Harper giggled, Justin sighed, Max chuckled, Jazz smiled and Alex practically jumped on the Ghost teen, taking him into a hug.

Although only just regaining his senses, Phantom hugged Alex back with a small smile. He didn't want to worry her but it was nice to know she was worried.

"I did. The number was Plasmius." Tucker replied from the front.

Everyone chuckled a little at Tuckers joke.

"Hey Alex, I'm pretty sure even the dead need breathing room." Harper teased.

Alex instantly pulled away with a huge blush on her face. She unwrapped her arms off Danny and moved away but she was still sitting directly next to him on the floor.

Danny was extremely grateful that his Ghost form couldn't blush because he lacked blood. Everyone else laughed at the couple's expense.

"Why isn't you blushing you hugged me back too, you know." Alex grumbled as she punched Phantom's shoulder.

"I'm dead, remember? I don't have blood I have Ecto-plasum." Phantom replied.

"If you don't have blood then do you need to breath?" Justin asked suddenly.

"No. People need to breath for oxygen to fuel their hearts but a Ghost core fuels off Ecto-plasum." Phantom explained.

"Then why does you chest move up and down like you're heart is beating?" Harper asked next, seeing where Justin was going.

"Force of habit. Done it automatically everyday for 14 years so it's pretty hard to stop doing. It's not just me either, lots of Ghosts find it hard to break human habits like breathing, gasping or blinking." Phantom replied.

"14 years? Does that mean you died when you were 14?" Justin asked, backtracking a bit. Seeing Phantom's hesitation he added, "If that's not too personal?"

"No it's fine. It's just that nobodies ever asked. Yea, I was only 14 when I died." Phantom revealed.

Justin and Max were floored. They couldn't imagine Alex or Harper dying right now at 14. The people that knew him must have been devastated.

Harper was in shock. Dying at 14? She couldn't believe it. As many crazy adventures as they had in New York, very few ended up as REAL life-or-death situations. She didn't like just the IDEA that she or Alex could die at their age.

"How? How did it happen?" Justin asked hesitantly. He wasn't too familiar with Ghosts but he knew it had to be pretty private information on their deaths.

"Just a heads up, NEVER go around asking that to Ghosts. You're lucky I'm not as angry as other Ghosts because most would attack you for that. It's considered as rude as humans asking how cheap they are with birthday gifts." Phantom told them. "I died by electrocution." He whispered after, but everyone heard him.

Justin nodded. He didn't want to offend any Ghosts, especially it he was going to be attacked for it and he was extremely glad Phantom had told him that. He was also glad that Phantom hadn't attacked him for it.

Alex had known he became a half Ghost when he turned on the Ghost Portal, but she overlooked the fact that he actually DIED in it. Sort of died, anyway. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, going through so much pain at once and it being enough to take half his life away.

Every superhero says that he or she would die for others safety. Danny actually DID die. That was just sad.

"It's okay that was a while ago. I'm fine with talking about it." Phantom assured everyone after an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not fine with hearing it. That must have been horrible." Harper said quietly, but Phantom heard.

"It was, at the time. But when I look back on it, I wouldn't have it any other way." Phantom said to Harper.

"What? You wouldn't rather be alive?" Max asked him. Phantom shook his head.

"Sure I miss my family and friends and everything, but I can make a difference now. I can protect the city from other Ghosts and keep my friends and family safe and help a lot of people and make a difference in people's lives. I couldn't do that when I was alive.

"It hurt when I died and it hurt that I couldn't be with my family anymore and it hurt I couldn't see my friends anymore. Most of all it hurt that I couldn't live my life like I wanted to. But I think it's awesome that I can save people so they can live their lives how they want to.

"I wouldn't re-do it even if I could. This was the way it was meant to be and I think it's better the way things are now." Phantom said strongly. Everyone, even Jazz and Tucker, was in awe at Phantom's moving speech. "And flying is a pretty cool bonus." He added with a smile and everyone practically fell on the floor with laughter.

Tucker was crying in tears. Leave it to Danny to make an excellent argument, great points, include FATE in his speech and finish with 'flying is cool too'. That was why they were best friends.

"Okay guys, we're finally back at the Fenton's. We should get going before they realize the Speeder is missing." Tucker said, landing behind the Fenton house.

"Too late." Said a new voice.

The kids turned to see Maddie, Jack, Jerry and Teresa standing by the back door of the house.

"Great, just what I need." Phantom muttered, seeing the glares Maddie and Jack were sending his way.

"_We are so toast." _Fenton said from inside their head.

"Tell me something I don't know." Phantom replied sarcastically.

"_They're aiming at us." _Fenton replied seriously.

Phantom turned to see The Fenton's holding Ecto-pistols in hand, ready to shoot.

"Great. Just great." Phantom muttered.

**AND DONE! **

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I WAS HOPINH TO GET THIS UP IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS BUT I DECIDED TO GO WITH UPDATING 'THE PHANTOM'S REALM' INSTEAD. **

**LET ME KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS, AS ALWAYS! AND DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE, YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT I MIGHT USE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fights, Visits & Evil Plots

WIZARDS IN PHANTOM CITY

CHAPTER SIX: FIGHTS, VISITS AND EVIL PLOTS

"Freeze, Phantom!" Maddie threatened.

By now everyone was standing outside the Specter Speeder except Phantom who was floating away slowly.

"Justin! Alex! Max! What are you doing around that Ghost! The Fenton's say he's dangerous!" Teresa reprimanded.

"What? No he just fought off all the dangerous ones. There was just a big fight downtown." Justin informed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not the bad guy here!" Phantom yelled, clearly aggravated.

"Don't bother trying to fool us, Spook! We know you're real intentions!" Jack bellowed, the Fenton Bazooka in hand.

Phantom sighed. There was just no reasoning with them! They wouldn't believe anything he said anyway just because he was a Ghost!

"_Well I could have told you that before so you wouldn't have wasted our breath." _Fenton said.

"I'd love to get taken to your lab and experimented on and get ripped apart 'molecule by molecule' but I'm a little busy." Phantom said sarcastically before he vanished into thin air.

"That blasted Ghost Kid!" Jack cursed as he put his bazooka down by his side and his shoulders slumped like a little kid.

"Why can't you guys see that-" Alex started but she was cut off.

"Don't. It's not worth it. Don't get yourself in trouble with my parents." Phantom's voice whispered so low only Jazz, Tucker and Alex were able to hear it, as everyone else was walking away by now.

"Danny, what are you still doing here?" Jazz whispered into the air, hoping her brother heard her.

"Waiting for the coast to be clear." Phantom replied.

"Come on guys it's getting late. We should get going home." Jerry said to his family while Teresa nodded. The 2 adults waved to their kids to leave as they made their way into the house.

Justin, Max and Harper shrugged and started for the house while Alex looked around for Danny.

"I've got to go too, Mr. and Mrs. F. but I'll see you tomorrow." Tucker said as he ran for the front door.

"But I never got to blather on and on about Ghosts!" Jack said depressingly as he and Maddie followed into the house to show their guests out.

"Don't know why he's so upset he does it to us all day." Danny muttered to Jazz and Alex as he walked out of the Fenton's back door.

"Danny! You're okay!" Alex said as she took him into a hug.

Danny was taken back by the sudden gesture but hugged back anyway. He was getting used to having her in his arms. By now they had both closed their eyes and had content smiles across their faces until they simultaneously remembered Jazz was also still here. Their eyes popped open and they both released each other and stepped back a few steps.

"I mean you're okay. And that's good for you." Alex muttered, not meeting Danny or Jazz's eyes.

"As much as I want to tease you about that, I think you're family is leaving." Jazz said with a smile to Alex.

The wizard's eyes widened as she remembered her families departure so she ran back into the Fenton's door. Jazz shook her head as she followed her into the house.

Danny smiled at the door where his sister and Alex entered. He was about to go after them when he thought he should check on the Amulet of Time. He reached his left hand into his left pocket and grasped the object inside it.

He pulled out an object that was shaped like an oval and was the size of his hand. It was like a coin that was glowing green and had a CW in the middle for Clockwork on one side and it had a white string attached to the top, making it look like a necklace of some kind.

"For such a little thing you sure are powerful." Danny muttered looking at the object in his hand. He stared at it for a few more seconds before stuffing it back in his pocket for safekeeping and entering his house with everyone else.

LINEBREAK

"So mom, dad, what did you think of the Fenton's?" Justin asked on their walk home.

"They were nice people. The father was a bit loud but very nice." Teresa replied honestly.

"I like them. Not many people are so friendly towards new people in town." Jerry commented.

"How about you, kids? Were Danny and Jazz good company?" Teresa asked.

"Jazz is cool. She's in my class at school. From what I know Danny seems okay." Justin responded with Max and Harper nodding as neither got much of a chance to talk to Danny.

"Danny's in my class at school. We talked all day and so far he's been a good friend." Alex said with a smile.

"Someone's got a crush." Harper taunted as she nudged Alex with her elbow. Alex blushed.

"Do not." Alex muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

They walked a little further in silence until Max decided to break it.

"So what do you think about that Phantom Ghost?" Max asked, out of curiosity seeing as the Ghost had saved him twice in one day.

"All I saw him do was argue with the Fenton's and vanish so I don't have a good read yet." Teresa said in a motherly tone, meaning 'stay away until I decide he's okay'.

"He's a hero around here, mom! He fought like 4 Ghosts today and saved school. And for once it wasn't my mess." Alex said to her mother, not liking anyone disapproving of Danny.

"Well he saved us- the town. He saved the town earlier from an army of other Ghosts." Justin informed, forgetting they didn't know about the basement encounter with Phantom and Plasmius.

"Man. I thought a city like this wouldn't have much going on." Jerry mused to himself. He could understand trouble in places like New York but a quiet town like this one?

Alex looked up at the sky, noticing that the sun had completely set now. It reminded her of the night she first met Danny when he was fighting those 5 other Ghosts in the sky. She let a fond smile come onto her face as she remembered Danny beating them and then flying her home.

"I say he's okay. He told us that even though he missed his life, he'd rather be a Ghost so he could make a difference for people." Harper said to everyone.

Max and Justin nodded, remembering the moment in the Specter Speeder with Jazz and Tucker. Alex smiled again, knowing Danny meant he would rather experience the amount of pain he had before to protect his loved ones.

Alex hoped she was one of those people.

LINEBREAK

"_Another day another Ghost trying to kill me." _Fenton said to Phantom, as Danny sat up in his bed ready enjoy Saturday as best he could.

"Look at the bright side. Pariah Dark isn't escaping for a while. Maybe we'll get a break." Phantom said hopefully.

Without warning Danny's Ghost Sense went off but Danny didn't shiver; he was used to it by now.

"Nope."_/"Nope." _Phantom and Fenton said in unison inside Danny's head.

Danny sighed to himself as he stood up from his bed and called the rings of light to come back.

Phantom changed his legs into a Ghostly wisp and he clenched his fists together as he flew out of his bedroom window and towards where his Ghost Sense was indicating.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Phantom taunted as he slowed his flight, looking for the attacking Ghost.

Again without warning a black-scaled tail swiped at Phantom, sending him crashing into a building. He sat up a bit dazed as he held his head and his eyes widened as he saw the familiar attacker.

"What's the matter, boy? Did you think you saw the last of me?" Aragon asked sarcastically in his dragon form, his black wings flapping for stability.

Phantom glared with absolute hate at the dragon. Aragon had not only hurt Sam, but Dora too. Phantom considered both girls as sisters to him and he would be damned if he let Aragon hurt either one of them again.

"_Lets finish this quick so we can get to the Ghost Zone and check on Dora." _Fenton suggested. Both figures in Phantoms' head nodded.

"Alright scaly, you asked for it!" Phantom said.

Phantom shot up like a bullet and slammed into Aragon's gut, ramming him into a building behind them. Phantom backed off before he shot back-to-back Ecto-blasts at Aragon's green stomach.

Aragon roared in pain as he took the barrage of attacks. Phantom had gotten better; he'd give the halfa that.

Phantom was taken by surprise when Aragon swiped his wing, sending Phantom crashing down again. Aragon continued his assault by spitting out green flames at the downed hero.

After the flames disappeared, Aragon was smirking but the smirk was wiped off his face when he saw a green Ecto-dome surrounding Phantom, who was panting but otherwise unharmed. Instead Aragon growled.

"What's the matter? Run out of steam?" Phantom taunted as his shield vanished around him.

Aragon, seeing his chance, shot more green flames at Phantom but this time he scored a direct hit, sending him back a block's distance. Aragon kept it up and flew at Phantom, who flew straight back making it like an aerial game of 'Chicken'.

Phantom, at the last possible second, lowered himself so he was directly under Aragon and let loose another barrage of Ecto-blasts sending the dragon upwards. Aragon came back down with a vengeance using his weight to his advantage and body slammed the smaller Ghost, sending them both to the ground.

After a few seconds of silence Aragon grinned in happiness, thinking he had won and the crowd they had attracted started sulking. Where were the Fenton's or the Red Huntress when you needed them?

Without warning a grunt was heard. Then another. And another. Slowly a figure emerged, holding the black dragon above his head. Danny Phantom had done it again.

With another grunt Phantom hurled Aragon into the air and off of himself. Aragon quickly got stability by flapping his wings and growled at Phantom as the halfa floated up to his height.

"Impressive boy. You've certainly gotten stronger." Aragon started. Phantom just glared. "But have they?" Aragon said, moving his tail to point at a group of people in the crowd.

Phantom's glare only hardened when he realized Aragon was pointing at Jerry, Teresa, Justin, Harper, Alex and Max who were all staring in awe at the fight. How did Aragon know he knew them? What if he hurt them?

"Leave them alone!" Phantom ordered, his eyes becoming neon green, visibly glowing in broad daylight and his fists instantly became surrounded in a powerful green glow.

"What happened? Strike a nerve? Funny, that's exactly how I defeated my sister." Aragon revealed.

"What did you do to Dora?" Phantom asked, his rage building up. If possible his eyes glowed even brighter.

"I just destroyed her Kingdom, her guards and locked her in that retched prison she locked me in then I told her I would destroy her, after I had my revenge on you." Aragon said smugly, thinking he had already won. He was clearly mistaken.

"You won't do anything to her!" Phantom demanded.

"Why? Because I'll suddenly see the error of my ways, apologize and we all live happily ever after?" Aragon asked sarcastically.

"No. Because I won't let you." Phantom told him as he shot more Ecto-blasts at the dragon Ghost.

Aragon didn't see it coming and was sent flying backwards into a billboard. Before he could counter Phantom was already on his next attack. Phantom's hands were glowing bright blue along with his eyes and he shot a ray of blue ice at Aragon's chest. Aragon felt himself weakening as he could tell he was weak against the ice attacks.

"Say goodbye you overgrown lizard!" Phantom said pulling a thermos out from seemingly nowhere.

The blue light engulfed Aragon and he was sucked into Phantom's thermos screaming about how close he was to accomplishing his plan. Phantom waved goodbye to the mob, which was breaking apart now, and flew towards FentonWorks.

The crowd broke into cheers that Phantom had saved the town again, this time from a rampaging Ghost dragon. Alex cheered louder than most, happy that Danny was okay after his fight. She had seen how mad he got when the dragon pointed at her and her family and how he got even angrier at the threats to this 'Dora' person. Despite her better judgment, Alex couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy from growing in the pit of her stomach. Alex knew he was going to go into the Ghost Zone to check on this Dora person and she wanted to be there. She discretely reached into her boot and pulled out her wand.

"_**Let me go wherever I may, take me to where the Fenton's stay."**_ Alex chanted as her wand glowed. In a flash she was no longer standing at the scene of the attack but in the Fenton's basement.

"She's lucky nobody else saw that." Justin said to his family, who nodded.

"We'll talk to her later. For now lets go get some breakfast I'm starving." Jerry said before running towards the nearest restaurant.

LINEBREAK

Alex looked around her surroundings to see that she was in the Fenton's lab. Flashing into the lab probably wasn't the best idea, in case someone that wasn't Danny had been down here, but she wasn't thinking about it then. She was just thinking about how sorry Danny was going to be if he was cheating on her!

Wait, what? Where did that come from? Cheating on her? They weren't even dating! How could he cheat on her? Why did she care, anyway? Could she really like Danny already? She had barely known him a few days!

"Alex! What are you doing here? How'd you get here so fast?" Danny said, phasing through the ceiling.

"Wizard, remember?" Alex said, holding her wand up for emphasis.

"What if someone was here when you got here? I thought it was supposed to be a secret." Danny said, floating over to Alex.

"Well nobody was. Where you going?" Alex asked, even though she already knew.

"I need to check on Dora. Aragon is a powerful Ghost and I need to make sure he didn't hurt anybody." Danny replied.

"Can I come?" Alex asked. She couldn't tell weather it was because she would be extremely bored without him or because she was still jealous of Dora.

"I don't know. It could be pretty bad in there. Especially around me." Danny said nervously. He couldn't live with himself if he got Alex hurt.

"Oh come on, please! I'll be bored here without you. Besides I can take care of myself." Alex pushed.

"Okay you can come with me. Just promise me you'll stay close?" Danny relented. Alex nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" Alex shouted as she put Danny's arm around her waist. Danny blushed before regaining his composer.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, trying to get his face back to normal color.

"Well I can't fly and you said stay close so I figured I'd fly with you." Alex said, not meeting his eyes. "That's okay right?" She added quickly.

"Of course it is. Besides it makes it easier for me to protect you." Danny said with a smile as they floated in front of the Portal.

"So who's Dora?" Alex asked, trying to keep jealousy out of her voice as they passed through the portal.

Little did they know they were being watched. Not a second later did Vlad Masters step out of the shadows, eyeing the portal.

"So young Daniel has found a Wizard? And by the looks of it become very good friends with one. And where there's one Wizard, there is usually more. Let's se how you handle my next move Daniel because I'm about to put you into checkmate." Vlad smiled evilly.

"Checkmate." Vlad repeated for dramatic effect. Vlad proceeded to shift into his Ghost half, Vlad Plasmius.

"Just like how I not only let the Fright Knight and his army out, I kept you at the fight scene. Now I'll keep you in the Ghost Zone long enough for me to make my next move." Vlad said to nobody in particular.

Vlad walked up the Fenton Fingerprint scanner and simultaneously pressed his thumb on it while rolling his eyes at the name. No doubt that buffoon Jack's doing.

"Now Scanning Not-Fenton DNA." Jack's voice announced.

"Hey it's Vladdy! DNA Accepted." Jack's voice called. Vlad rolled his eyes again.

Then with a hiss the Fenton Portals doors started moving and met in the middle, closing the gap and sealing the Portal shut. And leaving Daniel and Alexandra inside.

Vlad chuckled evilly once more before he started floating above the ground before he flew invisibly through the ceiling of the Lab to make his next and winning move. Daniel was finally going to lose and he was going to win. He was going to get Madeline to be his Queen, he was going to kill Jack and he was going to capture the other wizards to use against Daniel and Alexandra. And he was going to make Daniel watch whatever the results came out to be.

**CHAPTER 6 DONE! **

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7 TO SEE HOW THINGS GO INSIDE THE GHOST ZONE WITH DANNY AND ALEX AND HOW VLAD'S PLAN GOES.**


End file.
